The Double Faced Mirror
by mouse2
Summary: Chapter 8 finally up!!! The Book of the Dead has been opened and someone is brought back to life that should have stayed in the past. Now Evi and Rick have to deal with more then they barganed for when little Alex gets taken away, and Evi may be the only
1. The Double Faced Mirror

  
Writer : Mouse  
Title : The Double Faced Mirror  
Chapter one of who knows how many.   
E-mail : Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer : The Mummy, The Mummy Returns and it's characters belong  
to the owner and motion picture corporation it is thereby owned. All other characters not partaining to the real movies are owned by me.   
  
Note to Reader - Hello! This is my first published fanfic... so excuse the way it was first put up. It was one huge long paragraph. Excuse also my imagination.. some things may be ture, others may not.. I tried to find real Egyptian names but it was a royal pain. I hope you enjoy the story... and feel free to comment on it at any time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
London - 1934  
  
The motor car trudged it's way up the long drive of O'Connell Manor. When the  
taxi came to a stop the driver exited and opened the back door. He extended a hand in and  
helped a woman out, her heels hitting the concrete. Dark brown eyes examined the massive  
manor through a small pair of spectacles. She paid the driver and the motor car raced  
away. The form stood quietly about ten yards from the front door. She perhaps wasn't  
much to look at. She was dressed in a long dark tan skirt with a long sleeved shirt. Her  
black wavy hair was held up back from her flawless slightly pale skin. Finally after a long  
interval the women walked forward to the large doors. She pulled upon the doorchime and  
waited, her lips pursed together patiently as she held a small briefcase in her fingertips.   
  
"I'll get it!" A jubilant voice called from the downstairs library. Nine year old Alex  
O'Connell ran through the house till he came upon the large doors. He yanked them open  
then stood in silence staring at the stranger upon his doorstep.   
  
"Hello." He said tentivly and the women smiled with a slight nod.  
  
"I'm looking for Mr. Richard O'Connell." She replied softly and he stared at her  
for a moment. He nodded absently and stepped aside. She moved forward and glanced  
around. Alex watched her closely as her eyes lit up with delight as she spied the books and  
artifacts that littered around the massive manor.   
  
"He's in the office." Alex suddenly said and pointed down a hallway. The woman  
nodded slightly nervous and then followed where the boy had pointed. Alex watched her  
go and let out a deep breath. "Crikie... she looked just like mom."   
  
Rick O'Connell's office door creaked open quietly followed by a gentle knock. To  
be honest it really wasn't his office, just one of the quiet spots in the house he most  
enjoyed. In truth this was more Evi's office where she kept her papers and her most  
important books yet he used it as a study and she never complained having him near to her.  
  
"Evi is that you?" The masculine voice asked as he turned around, his eyes were  
glued to a book he was holding. "I was looking up that..." He suddenly drew a blank as his  
eyes fell on the woman who stood before him. He gave a slight nervous smile. "Hello.  
Who are you?" Suddenly as if snapping back into reality the woman blinked then smiled.  
  
She had been transfixed for a moment... his appearance... he looked... She walked forward  
and extended her hand. She almost spoke in a slight stutter, her English accent apparent  
though it was mixed with another dialect.  
  
"My name is Adele... You probably don't remember me..." She started off  
nervously and Rick shook his head as her hand slowly slid from his.  
  
"Not off hand I'm afraid... but you do look familiar." He said staring at her, glasses  
hid her eyes as her hair was held back in a messy hold which did nothing for her features...  
neither did her clothes.   
  
"I resided in the New York Orphanage. We... we.. were friends." She said shyly as  
her eyes fell to the floor. Rick's eyes softened and he titled his head to the side. "I mean...  
you and Nick obviously spent most of your time together when you were little... until he  
was adopted... but I was there. We use to take picnics in City Park..." She said a slight  
smile coming to her common features.  
  
"We would run away from the governess who would run through the park calling  
our names..." Rick said a slight smile hinting on his lips as he memory drew recollection.  
"How are you? What brings you to London?" Rick suddenly asked and he ran a hand  
through his hair.   
  
"Oh... I've been in London for quite a long time now Mr. O'Connell... It's just by  
chance I found you. I usually work in and outside of Egypt but my home is here in  
London." Adele smiled and Rick nodded. Suddenly their heads turned at the slamming of  
the front door and Rick smiled.   
  
"That should be my wife Evi... I'm sure she would love to meet you. She's always  
intrigued about past things..." Rick grinned at the absolute truth of that statement and  
Adele sucked in a deep breath. A sudden dread filled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I'm afraid I've probably intruded too much... I should head back home it is dark  
out." Adele said softly and Rick took her hand and looked at her sadly.   
  
"I'd really like to talk to you. I can't remember much about my childhood and I  
would love for you to meet my wife..."   
  
"I shouldn't... I've really taken up too much of your time in fact I shouldn't even be  
here..." Adele said nervously and her hand slowly fell on his right wrist and with a slight  
tug she pulled away the leather bracelet. Her brown eyes fell on the mark and her breath  
hitched. "The sacred mark of the Med-jai..." She mumbled out in a soft English accent.  
Rick stared at her and gripped her hand.   
  
"How did you know that?" He demanded and her eyes flew up toward him and he  
could see the fear in her eyes. It reminded him of someone else and he only stared at her  
further. Suddenly the doors to his study opened and both their heads turned. Adele's  
mouth dropped open. her head tilting in absolute shock and she stared in almost terror at  
the figure who had entered   
  
"Darling.... O... Hello. I didn't realize you had company." A soft English voice  
said, a smile on her lips as hair cascaded down her shoulders. Adele gasped and stared then  
she looked away, her glance falling to the floor.   
  
"Something like that." Rick snorted and he gripped Adele's hands and she pulled  
away.   
  
"Excuse me sir..." Adele snapped as she tried to free her hands from his grasp.   
  
"Rick.." Evelyn said as she walked forward, a puzzled look on her face. "Darling  
what are you doing?" She asked as she put a hand on the woman's forearm. Suddenly both  
women let out a slight breath and they pulled away from each other.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" A voice yelled from the hallway. "You won't believe this!" Alex said  
in almost awe as he stood near the open doorway. The man nodded nervously and walked  
past him. Evi and Rick's head jerked toward the door and they were about to run out when  
a figure appeared in it. Adele's face twisted into annoyance and she took a step back,  
hitting the desk.   
  
"Oh my..." Evelyn said suddenly as she put a hand to her chest. She tilted her head  
to the side, her eyes staring at the stranger. Rick stared, his mouth slightly agape. What  
kind of alternet universe was this?  
  
"I don't believe what I'm seeing." He said as his hand gently curled around Evi's  
arm. Alex ran in and smiled looking up at the man.   
  
"I told you that you wouldn't... Dad he looks just like you!" He said jubilantly and  
the man made a nervous smile.  
  
"Kinda like staring into a walking mirror. Don't mind me." The voice said and  
Evi's eyes went wide... the voice was so familiar. The man walked forward, his hair was  
black and he had a slight rough look to his face from lack of shaving. He passed the  
O'Connells and walked directly for the other woman. Adele narrowed her eyes and planted  
her feet.   
  
"Big trouble." The man mumbled as he pointed at her, then he grabbed her arm  
and began to drag her from the room.   
  
"Wa-... Wait!" Rick called out suddenly and the other man turned, the women  
falling in step and standing beside him. She pulled down her glasses and they rested on the  
tip of her nose and she smiled.   
  
"He has the mark..." She mumbled quietly as she looked up at the man next to her.  
  
"Of course... If I'm cursed with it, it only makes sense that he should be as well."  
The man replied tiredly and he gripped Adele's arm making her squeak.   
  
"Who... who are you?" Rick asked as he took a step in front of his wife, her form  
following cautiously behind him.   
  
"A fragment of your past." The man replied and Rick stared at them. They were  
identical. "I'm sorry Adele came here... She has spells..." The man said gently as if he was  
burdened by a great pain that tormented his soul. Adele gasped and stared at him.   
  
"I am not... At the moment I am perfectly sane.. of course I must admit this wasn't  
exactly a sane thing to do but... Logically speaking it was both dangerious and ignorant  
but...Nick... he's your brother." Adele said gently as she looked at him. Nick turned to look  
at her and his other hand grabbed her other arm. He looked at Rick then back at Adele.   
  
"I'm sorry... We have to go." Nick said hurriedly and he began to drag Adele out  
of the room.   
  
"What? Wait... No!" Rick yelled and he ran after them followed by Evi and his son.  
  
"Rick!" Evi called and suddenly she came to a halt behind her husband and she  
grasped his arm gently, standing behind him. Rick took in a deep breath as he stared into  
the other's eyes. Nick held Adele against a wall with one arm and out of view from the  
others.   
  
"I'm sorry... I wish we could have met under other circumstances... but I have to  
keep Adele from your wife.." Nick said his voice coming to a hush and Rick stiffened and  
Evelyn blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rick asked and suddenly the front door opened.  
  
"Dad he must be your twin!" Alex exclaimed. "And that women must be mom's  
twin... she looks just like her." Alex said and Rick and Evi turned their heads to stare at  
him.   
  
"What?" Rick asked.   
  
"Oh come on Dad... you didn't see the resemblance? She was wearing cruddy  
glasses and a strange outfit but she looked just like mom." Alex said in his English Accent   
and then both looked up and blinked. The two were gone.   
  
"Ok that was strange." Rick said then he shook his head. "Wait... I don't get it... I  
have a brother?" Rick said as he turned to Evi and she looked at him sadly. She had no  
answers for him.   
  
"Alex honey... why don't you go get ready for dinner." Evi said gently. Alex  
scurried away and she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him. He held her  
tightly and closed his eyes.   
  
"It's been a long day Evi..." He mumbled.   
  
  
  
"What were you thinking? You've gone insane... How many times have I told  
you..." He fumed and he sucked in a deep breath. He had to get a hold of himself before  
he snapped and killed her. "Now they know we exist... what if they run into us again...  
what if you run into her again? Adele..." He sucked in another deep breath then stole a  
look at her. "Whatever possessed you to go over there and come that close in contact with  
her... don't you even know the consequences?" He scolded as they rolled down the road.  
  
Adele sat rigid in the seat next to him. She probably didn't... he sighed and sucked in  
another deep breath. He knew he should have taken her far away from London once she  
discovered he had a brother. He cursed himself for slipping that fact. He shook his head,  
she had no idea what would trigger if she stayed in Rick O'Connell's wife's presence. He  
bearly knew himself... Suddenly she gasped.  
  
"My briefcase." She said and he turned to stare at her.  
  
"What?" He asked, his mannor more calmed down now.  
  
"My briefcase... it's in the manor... It has my maps and notes in it... You have to  
turn around!" Adele cried out and Nick stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Are you mad? I'd rather have them sent to you then you walk back into that  
house." He said sternly. She turned in her seat and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Nick... please... I'm perfectly all right. Believe me. It's me... Adele... not some  
really scary woman from the past." She said pleadingly and he stared at her. The car  
stopped and he sucked in a deep breath.   
  
"I'll get it." He mumbled and she squealed then planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Oh thank you!" She cried out and he turned the motor car around. This was a bad  
idea.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so confused." Rick mumbled as he walked into the study. Evelyn followed  
after him and led him to a chair. "I don't ever remember having a brother... yet he looks..."  
  
"Identical." Evi filled in for him as she sat on his lap. He leaned his head against her  
and groaned. Three hard pounds came at the front door and he lifted his head.   
  
"I'm not sure if I can take any more visitors." He mumbled. In a few more minutes  
they heard walking and Alex entered the room.   
  
"Your twin was just here and he wanted that woman's briefcase. I gave it to him  
and now he's leaving." Alex announced and Rick jumped to his feet, tossing his wife to the  
floor. She cried out in shock and Rick gasped and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Honey.." He mumbled out then pecked her cheek. He then pushed her  
aside absently and ran out of the room.   
  
"Oh my..." Evelyn said and she followed after him.   
  
"Wait! Wait a minute!" Rick called as he ran down the steps and into the gravel  
pathway. "I want some answers!" Rick demanded, his forceful demeanor coming on his  
features immediatly as he stared at the figure who was walking to car. Nick turned, Adele's  
briefcase in one hand, a pistol in the other, it's barrel aimed at Rick. Rick stopped and let  
up, his hands slightly raising. His wife almost crashed into him and she blinked.  
  
"Sorry Rick... I made a choice a long time ago about this." Nick said gently.   
  
"About what?" Rick asked. "Turning your back on perhaps your only family?" Rick  
demanded his voice rising and Nick stared at him, his face softening.  
  
"You will thank me one day Rick... I'm saving the greatest thing you hold dear."  
Nick mumbled then he turned to the car and suddenly he froze. His eyes went wide and he  
spun around, his eyes searching all around him. "Adele!" He called out and suddenly they  
heard deep breathing. Evelyn and Rick spun around and Nick shook his head. "No..." He  
mumbled and he ran toward the woman, the briefcase hitting the stones.   
He wrapped an  
arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She was breathing hard and she  
stared at Evi, a look of complete betrayal and heartache shining on her tortured features.  
Adele's dark hair cascaded down her shoulder's in waves and her glasses were missing. Evi  
gasped and Rick wrapped an arm around her waist. Suddenly Adele cried out, her voice  
filled with grief and her dialect changing to Egyptian.  
  
"You stole his love!" She cried out in Egyptian and Evi sucked in a sharp breath.  
"He only loved you!" Adele cried out and sobs racked through her body. Nick gripped  
onto her and she grasped at his hands, her eyes staring into Evi's.   
  
"Who?" Evelyn asked quietly.   
  
"You never even gave me a chance!" Adele cried out, the Egyptian syllables  
slipping out perfectly. "You and Ankh-su-namum took everything!" Adele cried out and  
her frame buckled, Nick having to support her.  
  
"I recognized that name..." Rick said his hand reaching for his gun.   
  
"Who are you?" Evi demanded in Egyptian, her breaths coming in heaves as she  
stared at the women. A tear fell down Adele's cheek and she sneered at Evelyn.   
  
"How can you stand there and tell me you do not know me Nefertiti!" Adele yelled  
in the same language and Evelyn stared at her, her frame going placid. Suddenly something  
passed through her and she blinked, her mind being transferred somewhere else.   
  
-=-  
"Enough." A voice said in heavy Egyptian as he ascended from his throne. The  
woman raised her mask and stared at the women under her who had just lost the fight.  
Nefertiti stared down at the woman who was heaving in deep breaths beneath her when  
finally the girl pushed back her mask violently. "Neferkare... you have dishonored me."  
The voice said and Nefertiti stared down at the form under her. Neferkare's eyes stared up  
at the Pharaoh's and she looked at him sadly. "A Pharaoh's daughter should be stronger to  
at least put up a longer fight..." Seti I snapped as he stared coldly at Neferkare. Neferkare's  
jaw dropped open slightly and she stared horrified at the ground.   
  
"Up Neferkare.." Nefertiti suddenly commanded as she moved away. Neferkare  
snapped her head up and stared at her sister, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her  
heatedly.   
Suddenly Nerferkare's fingers grasped onto a fallen trident and she jumped to her  
feet. She cartweeled toward her sister and struck but Nefertiti had turned around and  
defended with her own trident. She pushed forward and threw Neferkare to the ground.  
The Pharaoh shook his head and two guards walked forward and lifted Neferkare to her  
feet.   
  
"Neferkare... I am disappointed." The Pharaoh sighed as he walked near her. "How  
can I give you charge over anything when you will not be strong enough to protect it?" He  
asked and Neferkare stared at him sadly.  
  
"Father..I.." She said but he held up a hand. He turned to walk back to his throne  
and Neferkare turned her head to watch another women enter. She turned away noticing  
Anku-su-namum and her gaze fell on her sister. She narrowed her eyes and stared at her  
coldly. She mumbled a curse under her breath as the guards dragged her away. The  
Pharaoh clapped and Nefertiti pulled down her mask and raised her tridents to prepare for  
the next duel.   
-=-  
  
"You remember now Nefertiti!" The Egyptian dialect brought Evi back to the  
present and she gasped her eyes glancing now on the woman. "You... his prized daughter.  
You let him die by Anku-su-namum! You let her kill him!" Adele yelled in Egyptian as she  
tried to get out of Nick's arms.  
  
"No!" Evi yelled and she was going to rush forward but Rick held her back.   
  
"Do you understand any of this?" Rick asked and Nick nodded.  
  
"Oh yes... she's been yelling this for years." Nick said and suddenly he swept Adele  
off her feet. She screamed and tried to get out of his arms.  
  
"I killed you Nefertiti! Yet it was still too late... Father was already dead... You  
stole all his love from me... you left me alone..." Adele screamed as tears rushed down her  
face.   
  
"Neferkare!" Evi yelled as Nick tried to get to the motor car.   
  
"No!" Adele yelled in English when suddenly Nick shoved her into the car and  
slammed the door. The motor car then sped down the lane, gravel and dust flying up in it's  
wake. Rick gripped onto his wife and she stared as the motor car ran down the lane, tears  
streamed her eyes.   
  
"Dammit!" She yelled then she ran toward the house. Rick watched down the road  
then he followed after his wife.   
  
"Alex..." Rick called and the nine year old ran up to him. "Where's your mother?"   
  
"She's up in the Library... mumbling." Alex replied and Rick nodded somberly and  
rubbed his head. The boy jerked away with a smile and Rick walked up the steps toward  
the walls lined with books.   
  
"Where is it!" Evelyn called and he heard the slam of books on a table.  
  
"Honey... what are you doing?" He asked as he walked toward her.   
  
"Neferkare..." She suddenly hissed and he walked up behind her. She spun around  
and showed him the book. "A Princess of Egypt." She spat and Rick blinked.   
  
"And this means...." He said looking at her.  
  
"She's my sister... I saw it Rick... We were fighting... just before I fought  
Anuk-su-namum... I defeated her and our father sent her away in shame... I can't believe  
this.." Evi said as she put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Yeah... I'm having a hard time believing most of the things that happened  
tonight." He mumbled and he took the book from her grasp. "It says here that she was  
killed the same night as Seti I... presumably killed by Imotep the high priest when she tried  
to stop her father's murder." Rick mumbled and Evi gasped.   
  
"Oh Rick..." She said as she stared at him then she raced into his arms and hugged  
onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I feel so horrible." She  
cried and he kissed her head.   
  
"Don't baby... don't." He mumbled and his eyes glanced out of the large window  
which allowed moonlight to pour over him. Deep down in his gut he knew more then  
anything that this was far from over... He gripped tighter onto his wife. He just wished he  
knew what was going to come next...  
  
  
--------  
Hey... I hope you like the first chapter. I should be putting the second up in another day or so. But review please.. I need some honest opinions... A true writer always wants to know when they suck.   
:) See ya next time! 


	2. A Few New Discoveries....

  
Writer : Mouse  
Title : The Double Faced Mirror  
Chapter Two of who knows how many  
Genre: G   
  
Disclaimer : You all know I own nothing except the characters I created. So now that that  
is out of the way we can begin!  
  
Note to Reader : This is my second chapter. GREAT GREAT thanks to the wonderful people,  
(Silivin, EvieFan, MBrooks, and others) Who reviewed! It made my day! Keep it up!  
Now this chapter is MUCH shorter then the previous one. I cut it off at kind of a   
vital point just to create a cliff hanger... Sorry bout that, but gotta keep ya  
interested. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Four years later: (That is after the two strangers appeared at the O'Connell Mansion)  
  
"One last adventure.. one last discovery." Rick spat as he held the torch high in  
front of him. "I thought you were going to stay at the Museum with the Brimbridge  
scholars." Rick said as he walked down the long corridor, spider webs littering the place.   
  
"Oh darling... no harm ever came from walking through a temple." Evelyn grinned  
wickedly as she walked before him and he huffed and stared at her.  
  
"No harm ever came from opening a chest either if I remember correctly... or from  
reading a book." He said and she turned around a grin cast on her beautiful features. She  
stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at him lovingly.  
  
"Darling... trust me." She whispered planting a soft kiss on his lips. He groaned and  
looked away from her. With a triumphant smile she turned away from him to walk down  
another corridor then she stopped.   
  
"Dead end." She mumbled and he turned and glanced at it.   
  
"Where's that crowbar." He mumbled and she grinned as she lifted the long black  
thing to him. He took it and grinned fakely then handed the torch to her. In a moment she  
heard a loud clunk then the crash of the wall. "These temples are always built the same."   
He mumbled as they stepped through. It was a resting place for the dead as their  
mummified bodies lay in holes in the wall. Evi shrugged and walked across the floor to a  
familiar torch stand. With a tug she pulled it down and a deep rumble was heard as a wall  
slowly pushed itself open.  
  
"You have to admit this does get easier every time..." Evi said walking ahead of  
him. The room was dark yet carvings stuck out on the walls and on pillars. A pedestal  
stood in the middle of the room where a chest laid.   
  
"This looks like..." Rick said and Evi passed the torch over the chest and her hand  
reached out and touched it.  
  
"Where we found the bracelet of Anubis." She whispered in an excited soft English  
accent and he suddenly grabbed her hand.   
  
"Oh no... we aren't going to do this again." He mumbled and she smiled at him.   
  
"Darling... what could you be afraid of?" She asked gently and he sighed.   
  
"Let's see... How about my son being kidnapped and my wife being killed?" He  
snapped and she looked at him with almost puppy dog eyes. He growled. "Would you just  
at least read the instructions first." He groaned and she smiled and tried to dust off the top.  
Her fingers skimmed across the surface.   
  
"He who disturbs the false chest shall forever be shut away from the light of day..."  
She read aloud and he stared at her.  
  
"Ok let's go..." He mumbled and she shook her head and stared at the chest.  
  
"It said false chest... what if this is the real chest." She mumbled as she looked  
around for something to open it with.  
  
"Then it would say 'He who disturbs the real chest will be shut away forever.'  
Come on Evi!" Rick said and he grabbed her arm.   
  
"Wait..." Evi mumbled as her eyes fell upon a small necklace that acted as a key. "It  
is just like the Bracelet of Anubis... My family must have owned this too..." She whispered  
out quietly as she placed the key inside the lock and turned it. Suddenly the chest popped  
open and it creeked to allow view. "It's a... pendant." Evie said and she grabbed the stone  
slab and looked at it curiously.   
  
"Jewelry was way in during that period apparently..." Rick commented dryly and  
Evi shot him an amused look. Suddenly the floor began to rumble and Rick groaned.   
  
"Time to run..." He said and grabbed her hand. She gasped and ran with him down  
the hall. Walls slowly began to close and they ran through.   
  
  
  
  
Alex O'Connell wondered around the temple. He slowed his pace when he heard a  
slight creek. Suddenly a wizz of air filled his ear then a rock smacked him in his shoulder.   
  
"Ouch!" He cried out and spun around. He looked around and narrowed his eyes.   
"Where are you!" He yelled, his voice echoing.   
  
"Who are you?" A voice yelled back and Alex spun around, looking in all  
directions. The dusty old ruins offered many hiding places unfortunetly.  
  
"Alex O'Connell... who are you!" Alex replied as he backed up.  
  
"Axia O'Connell." A voice said from behind him and he jumped, his small form  
spinning around to face his assailant. Sudden shock washed over his features as he  
surveyed the attacker.  
  
"You're a girl!" Alex exclaimed as he stared at her. With a gruff she put her hands  
on her hips and stared at him evilly. Her dark black hair fell in ringlets down her back as  
her piercing brown eyes leveled his.  
  
"What's wrong with being a girl?" She demanded.  
  
"Little Girls are sissies." Alex mumbled with waving her away with a dismissive  
hand as he turned around and began to walk away. Axia gasped insluted. She raised her  
slingshot and shot him in the back of the head, making him stumble forward.  
  
"Hey!" Alex yelled then he got up and walked angrily toward her. "What did you  
do that for!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.  
  
"You stole my name and called me a sissy!" She yelled and he stared at her. She  
was shorter then him, she was probably only about ten. She stood with purpose and  
narrowed her eyes at him, her garb that of usual London children.  
  
"You stole my name and you are a sissy!" He yelled and she stomped on his foot  
and punched him in the stomach. Alex doubled over as the breath was knocked out of him.  
  
"You're a jerk!" She yelled as she pounced on him.   
  
"Hey!" He yelled as they rolled around in the sand. "Stop it!" He yelled as he  
tossed her off of him. He stood quickly and stared down at her as she tried to get to her  
feet. Hw would be ready this time if she decided to attack again.  
  
"Don't you know you're suppose to be nice to girls?" She said, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine." Alex said and held out a hand pulling her up. They brushed themselves off  
then looked at each other.  
  
"Why are you here?" Axia asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"My parents dragged me here. It's neat." Alex said looking at her in the same  
manor. She nodded and looked around.  
  
"My parents dragged me here too. They are looking for the Necklace of Anakzu.  
It's evil... whoever puts it on becomes evil and has all these great powers." Axia smiled.  
  
"You think that's good? Try being dragged across the desert with an all-powerful  
mummy bent on killing your parents and dominating the world by killing a Scorpion King.  
Then your mom gets killed and you have to re-vive her and then the whole oasis sinks!"   
Axia looked at him for a few moments then nodded.  
  
"Cool." She replied. "We once had to fight off some demon who was sent by the  
god Anubus who wanted to kill my mom and turn her evil." She said with a shrug and he  
nodded.   
  
"So are you like my cousin?" Axia asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. Might be." Alex replied and Axia nodded. They both turned to look  
at the door their parents had vanished through.  
  
"I wonder how much longer." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Hey... what's that rumbling?" Axia asked and they both looked at each other and  
gasped.   
  
"I didn't do it!" They both yelled at once then looked back at the door. As if it was  
a reflex they gripped onto each other's arm and began to slowly back up, their eyes never  
leaving the door in hopes that their parents would come rushing through it... hopefully very  
soon.  
  
  
  
Evi and Rick ran toward another door down another hallway. Two other figures  
ran toward them when suddenly Evelyn pulled Rick to a stop when they met.  
  
"O'Connell!" A female voice called out with a slight laugh then she pointed a finger  
at Evi. "You opened the false chest!" The women laughed then her partner dragged her  
through the door. Evelyn gasped and grasped onto the women's hand and the four ran  
down the long hallway to the small opening exit.   
  
"This way!" Rick yelled as he dragged his wife who was in turn attached to the  
women who was attached to another. Rick climbed out of the small opening and pulled his  
wife out then the other and the last climbed through.  
  
"Axia!" The women cried out.  
  
"Alex!" Rick yelled.   
  
"That's my cue!" Alex yelled as he looked at Axia then ran toward his Mother who  
was holding out her hand for him.  
  
"Time to leave." Another male said as he scooped up the small girl then ran out of  
the temple followed by the woman. The O'Connell's soon followed after.   
  
  
  
They raced out into the desert sun.   
  
"Where did she go!?" Evelyn cried out when suddenly they heard laugher. Evelyn  
turned her head and a small smile fell on her features as she looked at the other women.  
They stood next to three camels and Evi saw a man plopping a chest ontop of one of them.   
  
"Did you grab it?" Adele asked with a laugh and Evelyn held up the pendant and  
Adele grinned, highly amused. Who would have thought that they both would have come  
to the temple at the exact same time to snatch the necklace?   
  
"It's a replica of the Necklace of Anakzu." Evelyn announced matter-of-factly and  
Adele smiled and ran a hand through her lose black hair. She was dressed in a pair of pants  
with some heeled boots, a slightly low shirt hugging her perfect slim frame, a slight cover  
falling around her shoulders and falling to her calves, a thick belt hugging her waist.  
  
"There were two chests..." Adele breathed out and suddenly a man handed her a  
shining piece of gold. "This is mine..." Adele smiled as she let the pendant fall, the round  
half inch thick solid gold pendant falling from it's golden chain.   
  
"I wouldn't wear that if I were you..." Alex mumbled as he raised an eyebrow and  
Adele shook her head with a smile. Axia rolled her eyes and looked at Alex like he was an  
idiot. She crossed her arms across her chest and Evi put a hand on her son's shoulder. Evi  
was dressed quite similar to the women except for a few color changes.  
  
"Oh no... I wouldn't dare." Adele smiled and she placed the necklace back in the  
chest. Nick snapped it closed and placed it on his camel.   
  
"Might we go now that you've had your fun?" Nick asked and Adele laughed.   
  
"I did have fun..." She smiled as she looked at him, a loving glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Rick suddenly said and he stepped forward and grasped the  
lapel of Nick's shirt. "You're staying here and explaining a few things to me." Rick said  
and Nick smiled at him.   
  
"Of course Brother." He replied and Rick looked at him skeptically, an errie silence  
passed till Rick broke it.  
  
"That seemed too easy." Rick replied as he released the man's lapel.   
  
"Seems more long overdue." Nick smiled when suddenly a form flew past them  
and crashed into Evi sending her sprawling into the sands.  
  
"Mom!" Alex yelled and Nick and Rick spun around to look. The two women  
erupted into laughter as they rolled through the sand.   
  
"Adele... darling what are you doing?" Nick asked and Adele laughed and pinned  
Evelyn down. She looked down at her and smiled.   
  
"Nothing. Old habit." She said innocently when suddenly a small girl jumped on  
her back and Adele laughed rolling off of Evelyn and grabbing the little girl.   
  
"I met my cousin today." Alex said calmly as he walked to his mother's side.   
  
"Did you?" Evelyn asked with a small smile as Alex helped her to her feet.   
  
"Why don't we meet up at Cairo." Nick suggested and Rick glanced at him.   
  
"Your wife..." He said pointing to Adele who was holding a ten year old. Nick  
nodded. "And your daughter..." He said pointing to the dark haired girl.  
  
"Yes... her name is Axia." Nick grinned and Rick stared at him.   
  
"And what changed in four years?" Rick asked confused and Nick put a hand on  
his shoulder.  
  
"Everything." He grinned.   
  
  
--------  
  
Ok this chapter was probably like so lame... sorry... I tried. The next is a wopper  
tho... it will explain why Adele was a danger to Evi and more about Nick and Rick's  
history. Please review tho and tell me if I should continue or not. A true writer  
always wants to know when they suck. :)  
Mouse! 


	3. The Truth Be Told...

Writer : Mouse  
Third Chapter of who knows how many  
E-mail : Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
Genre : Uh... Drama I guess..  
  
Disclaimer : Ya know the drill.  
  
Note to Reader: Wow... 17 reviews... did you know 17 is my lucky number?   
Well, have I got some updates for you guys! First I want to thank  
all my wonderful, perfect, fabulous readers...  
Your reviews and opinions, not to mention suggestions were great!  
Also... just as a teaser... I wanted to tell the faithful readers  
of what I've got up my sleve for the future. I've got two, count   
them two.. new Mummy Fanfics in the work. The one that I'm really   
Excited about is where I take the Mummy and re-write it! I know  
Steven Summors would be kinda peeved... but trust me, if you loved  
this you will flip for the one I've got planned.   
I also realized that I can do so many spinoffs to this. Especially  
since I know the ending... -grin- Plus I can do a spin off about how   
Adele and Nick got together.. what do you guys think? Worth doing?  
This is a biggie chapter but you should like it! ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
Evelyn walked through the Catina followed by her husband who was carrying  
luggage and then by her thirteen year old son.   
  
"This is the place right?" Evelyn asked and Rick glanced at her.  
  
"This is what he told me... Darling... why do you want to meet this women who  
four years ago hated you desperately then all of the sudden loves you to pieces. I would  
rather be suspicious. In fact I am suspicious and I think this is only going to end in blood  
and death." Rick mumbled and Evelyn turned around and looked at him, making him stop  
in his tracks.   
  
"Talk about being way morbid dad..." Alex mumbled, his eyes rolling skyward and  
Rick glanced at him then back at his wife.  
  
"She's haunted me Rick..." She paused and she looked down. "No one should have  
to face that cruel punishment of not being loved." Evi said gently and Rick looked at her  
and sighed sadly.   
  
"Look there is Axia." Alex said suddenly and Evi spun around, Rick's face rising to  
look in that direction. A servant approached Rick and took his things to the hostel where  
they had checked in.   
  
"OK... let's go." Rick said as he grabbed his wife's hand and Alex followed behind  
them to a little table where three sat, talking quietly. They raised their heads when the  
O'Connell's approached. Adele and Nick rose and smiled. Rick shook Nick's hand  
cautiously and Evi and Adele exchanged pleasantries.   
  
"Axia... sit here." Adele motioned giving her daughter her seat and letting Alex take  
the other, Evi and Rick taking the other two. Adele sat on her husband's lap and he held  
her and looked at the other two.   
  
"Why did you come for the Necklace of Anakzu?" Evelyn asked suddenly, her  
voice breaking the silence that had been dominating the conversation.  
  
"The Cairo museum asked that I acquire it for them. I knew where it was... so I did.  
Currently it is being held in a bullet-proof case and will be on display in a week." Adele  
smiled as she leaned on the table.   
  
"Hey Mom, may I have something to drink?" Axia asked and Adele looked up and  
pointed to a bar at the other end of the cantina.   
  
"Here.." Adele said as she gave Axia a coin. "Go over there and get what you  
want... but come right back." Adele said and the Axia nodded. Adele grabbed her arm and  
turned Axia to look at her. "Right back." Adele said and Axia smiled.   
  
"Of course Mom... Right back." Axia mumbled and she nodded.   
  
"Mom, may I go too?" Alex asked and Evelyn nodded. Rick handed him a coin and  
the two children walked to the other side of the catina. Adele rolled off of Nick's lap and  
onto the vacant chair, yet her legs still hung over his lap and she leaned on him, her head  
on his shoulder.  
  
"We're a little edgy... Axia was kidnapped last year..." Nick mumbled quietly.  
"Price of playing with the past." He mumbled and Adele winced.   
  
"We understand." Evelyn and Rick said suddenly and they looked up. Nick  
wrapped an arm around his wife and brought his lips to her ear. He whispered something  
and she nodded slowly. She pulled away from him and stood finally.   
  
"Come on Evelyn... let's exchange stories." Adele smiled as she motioned with her  
head to a table far off but still in sight. Evelyn glanced at her husband and he nodded and  
she stood, her feet following Adele across the room. The men watched them go then Nick  
pulled his chair closer to the table.  
  
"All right what do you want to know first?" Nick asked quietly and Rick pulled  
closer as well wanting to hear every detail perfectly.  
  
"Are you my brother?" Rick asked.   
  
"Yes. You're twin. I lived at the New York Orphanage till I was five with you then  
I was adopted and brought to Boston. At sixteen I traveled back to New York and joined  
the forces and crossed the continent to Europe where I stayed till I was nineteen. At twenty  
I found Adele again. She was at the New York Orphanage as well.. till she was seven."  
Nick spilled and Rick nodded slightly.  
  
"What is the story with Adele?" Rick asked and Nick sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"She's evil." Nick said quietly catching Rick off guard who for one, wasn't  
expecting that reply and a reply that was that short.   
  
"What?" Rick asked confused and then he glanced over at Evi who was smiling and  
laughing with Adele. Nick leaned forward and intertwined his fingers. His dark eyes stared  
into Rick's and Rick looked at him cautiously.   
  
"Adele is the reincarnation of Neferkare... just like your wife was the past Princess  
Nefertiti. You might know that after Seti I was killed Nefertiti became one of the most  
famous women in Egypt's history and became the Queen of Egypt. What you probably  
don't know is that it wasn't Nefertiti." Nick mumbled and Rick stared at him. "Neferkare  
had come to Nefertiti's chambers the night of her father's death. As Nefertiti watched the  
horrendous slaughter of her father Neferkare came up behind her and stabbed her in the  
back. Nefertiti's scream was never heard because her own guards were tending to her  
father. Neferkare is only a year younger then Nefertiti yet they were identical. She slipped  
off Nefertiti's jewels and ornaments and replaced them with her own. She walked out of  
the room to run to the Med-jai when she suddenly discovered her father's murder. She  
ordered Imotep to be captured and given the worst curse that could be done. The Hum-dia  
if I remember correctly... Somehow I think you know the entirety of that story so I won't  
dwell on it." Nick mumbled and Rick nodded.  
  
"I know it very well." Rick mumbled.   
  
"You'll have to tell me that story sometime. It must have been how you met your  
wife." Nick said nodding over to the table that contained their wives and Rick nodded.  
  
"How did you meet Adele?" Rick asked and Nick sighed. He pulled up his sleeve  
and showed a small mark on his left wrist. Rick blinked.  
  
"It shouldn't match yours. It's a mark for the personal guards of Nefertiti."   
  
"So you are here to protect her?" Rick asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm here to kill her." Nick replied quietly and Rick stared at him.  
  
"Which one?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Neferkare... or Adele." Nick mumbled and Rick stared at him confused.  
  
"Ok.. I'm lost." Rick mumbled and Nick smiled sadly.   
  
"I met her in London. She dragged me to the Temple of Ani Sher..."   
  
"Nefrititi's temple." Rick said and Nick nodded. "Let me guess... it wasn't good."   
  
"After Neferkare took Nefertiti's life, she assumed she would take her place and  
then have her father's love. Yet, when her father was killed she was then thrown into  
Royalty. The years passed and she married yet she was miserable and was still consumed  
with hatred for her sister. She blamed Nefertiti for killing her father. Finally in desperation  
she was in her temple and she cried out to the dark god Anubis."  
  
"Why us?" Rick said as he ran a hand through his hair and Nick laughed  
sardonically.  
  
"Damn mark." Nick replied and he covered up the strange thing. It haunted him,  
being a constant reminder of how his life was an utter hell.  
  
"What happened next?" Rick asked as he looked at him.  
  
"He gave her power and she captivated all of Egypt under her spell and they all fell  
in love with her. Her husband, the Pharaoh Akhenaten suddenly realized that his wife was  
evil and she was a curse. He took a selected few of the Med-jai and ordered them to kill  
his wife the supposed Nefertiti. The Med-jai chased her to her temple where they stabbed  
her to death, her soul vanishing in agony." Nick continued. "She worked in a Museum  
when I met her and she was rather neive." Nick mused.  
  
"Sounds familiar." He mumbled as he glanced toward Evi and Adele who had Alex  
and Axia at their side.   
  
"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't in some form regret taking her to that  
temple. I always figured it was my fault for turning her life upside down by having her go  
there... Yet, when I look at her and Axia I don't regret it at all because I know if I had  
never taken her there... we would never have been able to be together." Nick mumbled as  
his eyes fell on his wife.   
  
"I think you did the opposite of killing her." Rick said and Nick nodded.   
  
"When she stepped into that temple and entered it's core she went crazy. Images  
and memories flashed through her mind and for years she had lapes where she was living  
out the past. But she did have her moments... She was such a beautiful person Rick..."  
Nick said a little sadly as his eyes fell to the table. "She is my essence..." Nick said quietly  
and Rick looked at him gently.   
  
"As Evi is mine... Brother..." Rick said and Nick raised his head.  
  
"I had been sent to London to find her. I was instructed to take her to that temple  
and kill her. For it is my duty... she would one day turn and go mad. She would kill  
whoever she assumed was her sister Nefertiti then she would be consumed by the evil and  
power that Anubis had showered upon her. I found you years ago, yet I saw your wife."  
Nick said and he glanced at the table where Evi and Adele sat for what seemed like the  
tenth time. "I knew who she was. She looked exactly like Adele... I somehow thought this  
was quite a sick twist of fate. So, I tried to keep Adele away from you and your wife, in  
hopes that she would never figure out... never turn evil..."   
  
"Never destroy the world... same old story." Rick sighed and Nick nodded slightly.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So wait... let me get this straight. You're wife will go crazy whenever she sees my  
Evi... so you've been trying to keep them apart... what happened?" Rick asked and Nick  
sighed.  
  
"I should have known better I suppose... It makes no difference weather Adele  
would have seen you're wife or not... she's still going to turn... I can do nothing about that  
now... but nothing will set her off but time... I'm rather surprised that she warmed up to  
Evi as she did... It could be a number of reasons why she did so... Adele is a loving person,  
she may just sense a deep bond to Evi and she is just acting on it." Nick said thoughtfully  
then he let out a deep sigh. "It was stupid for me to cut off all ties with family when in the  
end.. they would be all I would have left. I'm very glad I ran into you again brother..."  
Nick said gently and Rick put a hand on his wrist. Rick was about to reply when a voice  
cut him off before he could begin.  
  
"Has he answered all your questions Mr. O'Connell?" A soft feminine voice  
suddenly asked and both men raised their heads and Nick smiled.   
  
"Yes." Rick said and he felt his wife slip her hand into his.   
  
"You've been talking for two hours darling." She whispered quietly and Rick raised  
his head and looked around, indeed the catina was almost vacant and darkness was the only  
illumination outside. "Alex is tired... we are going up to our room. Will you come soon?"  
Evelyn whispered into his ear and he nodded. She kissed his cheek softly then smiled.   
  
"Goodnight love..." Adele said with a soft smile as she leaned before her husband's  
face. "Come up soon." She said softly and her lips met his in a soft loving kiss. He smiled  
and watched the women and children go.   
  
  
  
Evelyn and Adele entered into the hostel yet their rooms were on different wings.   
  
"Goodnight Evelyn." Adele said with a small nod and Evelyn grabbed her arm  
pulling her back.   
  
"Adele... I know I've never been a real sister to you.. as I should have been.. and I  
apologize. This time I won't let you down." Evi said gently and Adele smiled.  
  
"This time it is not required dear Evelyn..." Adele said as she patted Evi's hand and  
Evelyn shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Yes, this time it is." Evi said and Adele looked at her for awhile then she smiled  
and drew away, taking her daughter to their quarters. Adele sucked in a sad breath and  
looked down. She gently bent down and scooped her precious daughter into her arms and  
held her tightly.  
  
"I love you Axia..." She whispered quietly.   
  
"I love you too Mommie." Axia smiled, content to be in her mother's arms.  
  
  
  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Rick asked as he placed his glass on the table.  
  
"Not a thing brother. Besides of course keeping your wife safe... yet somehow I  
think she is just like my Adele.. and once this transpires she will go to her and we will  
follow and we will perhaps have to create our own destiny."   
  
"Does she even know?" He asked gently and Nick pondered a moment.  
  
"Deep down she knows... she just doesn't want to think of it. I think it would kill  
her if she thought she had put me through so much pain. But she really hasn't... she has  
brought me so much joy." Nick smiled sadly.  
  
"Will you kill her?" Rick asked quietly. There was a disturbing silence before Nick  
answered.   
  
"Yes. I will. It is my duty... my curse. Ardeth Bay..."   
  
"Ardeth Bay." Rick suddenly said and Nick glanced at him.   
  
"You know him?"   
  
"He tried to kill me twice.... yet he was rather helpful in killing Imotep and  
retrieving my son. He is a friend."   
  
"Well, then we have found our conflict." Nick grinned. "I believe I promised the  
Med-jai I would kill him the next time we encountered..." Rick furrowed his brows and  
looked at him. "It is late... you should go to your family as I should go to mine." Nick  
smiled as he stood.  
  
"Uh... what is with the Ardeth Bay thing?" Rick asked and Nick shrugged.  
  
"The guy just won't mind his own business." Nick said with a slight grin and Rick  
grinned. He stood and shook the man's hand.   
  
"Goodnight Brother." Rick said gently and Nick pulled him into an embrace which  
ended shortly and both men walked their seperate ways.  
  
  
  
  
Adele smiled and she bounced on the bed, her eyes on him.   
  
"Did you make friends?" She asked with a smile and he laughed and pulled the  
covers back.   
  
"Something like that." He smiled and she climbed under the covers and cuddled to  
him. He kissed her lips lovingly and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He kissed  
her for a few more minutes till she buried her head in his neck and wrapped her arms  
around him tightly.   
  
"I love you Nickolas..." She breathed against his skin and he held her tighter, his  
eyes closing and he smiled.   
  
"You're my essence Adele..." He whispered quietly and she smiled contentedly, her  
body curled up to his and she sighed, her eyes closing and she slept.   
  
  
  
  
Rick's eyes still remained open after the moon cast its spell on the sleepers of  
Cairo. He could easily hear his son's steady breathing as he slept on a cot by the foot of  
their bed. But he could feel Evi's heartbeat. He pulled her closer to him, and buried his  
face in her hair. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, her mind completly absorbed by  
her dreams and sleep. Yet Rick could only wish for that luxury. He was almost getting sick  
of how his family was always in jeopardy. After he had lost Evi at the Oasis of Am Shere  
(However that's spelled) he was ready then and there to put all the guns away and send her  
off to the museum where she would be sure to come home every night into his arms. Yet,  
how could he hope for such a life when his wife and himself loved the adventure?  
Johnathan loved the treasure but they did it for the thrill. He gently placed a kiss on her  
pale shoulder and finally closed his eyes. His heart was screaming for him to pack up his  
wife and his son and leave that instant, he wanted Evi as far away from Adele as possible...  
He wasn't going to lose her again... he'd be lost. He let out a deep breath and intertwined  
his fingers with his wife's. Sadly his brain made him stay put and loyalty to his family told  
him he would do anything to help Nick... of course within Reason. Sacraficing his wife for  
Adele was definetly out... but he knew that they were too deep to get out now. All he could  
do now was pray and hope for the best.   
  
  
  
  
The O'Connell's met up once more the following day.   
  
"Yeah.. we're gonna head back to London." Rick said, his arm hanging loosely  
around his wife's waist.   
  
"We want to show Axia France..." Adele smiled happily and Evi smiled.   
Nick smiled and kissed her cheek and she laughed. Suddenly a messenger ran in as their  
luggage was being brought down.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell!" The drastic Egyptian voice said as he ran upto Evi. They all  
exchanged looks and Evi looked at him curiously. "The necklace.. it's missing!" The  
messenger cried and Adele gasped.  
  
"Oh you want me!" Adele said and the messenger looked that way then he looked  
back to Evi and he blinked and jumped backwards. He gasped and Adele walked toward  
him, concern in her eyes. "What has happened to the Necklace of Anakzu?"  
  
"It is missing. Come quick please!" The messenger said and Adele nodded and  
began to follow. She turned around and grabbed Nick's arm.   
  
"Nick we have to find that necklace! What if it falls into the wrong hands! It could  
be disaster!" She cried out and she dragged him out of the hostel, Axia running after them.  
Rick and Evie exchanged looks and she bit her lower lip. He sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine... fine.. let's go." He grumbled and Evi and Alex smiled and ran after the  
others. Rick grumbled and followed after them.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Mrs. O'Connell... thank goodness." A broken English voice said as he  
walked toward them.  
  
"What has happened to the Necklace?" Adele asked as he held her hands.   
  
"The case has been broken... we are desperate..." The curator said and Adele  
walked past him, further into the museum.  
  
"Show us." Evi said as she ran next to Adele. Rick and Nick followed, the two  
children hopping behind them.   
They were taken deep into the back storage of the Museum where they were shown  
to a large glass case. Broken shards of glass surrounded the case and Adele sucked in a  
deep breath.  
  
"It looked very valuable... perhaps it will turn up in a pawn shop..." The curator  
volunteered. "Not many know about the Curse of Anakzu..." He offered and Adele shook  
her head as she ran a finger across the pillow then she looked up.  
  
"No... they knew what it was and what is it used for..." Adele mumbled and she  
slowly glanced at her husband. He stared at her and Evi walked to her and grabbed her  
arm, her deep brown eyes baring into Adele.  
  
"What is it used for?" Evi demanded and Adele glanced at her.   
  
"Evil..." Adele whispered when suddenly a loud slam filled the small room. They  
all jerked their heads up to look around when men began to fill the room, dressed in red  
and black.   
  
"They always return to the scene of the crime..." Rick growled as he pulled a pistol  
from his shoulder holder.   
  
"They want the host..." Adele mumbled confused. "But it doesn't make any  
sense... that would have to mean that one in this room can harbor the necklace's power...  
How can that..." Adele stopped and her eyes fell on Axia. Suddenly the men pulled their  
swords and advanced. The Curator was killed first.   
  
"Come on!" Alex yelled as he grabbed Axia's hand and pulled her through the  
crates in order to hide.   
  
"Nick!" Adele yelled and she spun around to see Nick and Rick fighting off men  
who were coming to attack them.   
  
"Life never is peaceful..." Rick grumbled as he punched a turban in the face. Three  
guards advanced toward Adele. Adele sucked in a deep breath and she began to slowly step  
back.   
  
"I think you've made a terrible mistake..." Adele mumbled and the guards  
advanced. She stepped forward and punched the middle guard in the nose then slammed  
the one on the left with her elbow and jammed the one on the right with her foot. She  
backed up further.  
  
"Evi! Don't let the necklace get anywhere near you or Axia!" Adele screamed and  
Evi grabbed a sword hanging and began to fight off a turban.   
  
"Evelyn!" Rick yelled once hearing that and Evi let out a yelp as a turban slashed  
past her. She gasped and lifted her sword blocking a blow from another turban.  
  
"Adele!" Nick yelled as he turned away from the turban and began to run toward  
her. "No!" He yelled as he saw a turban appear behind her and suddenly slip something  
around her neck. It snapped and the floor suddenly shook then vibrated. Everyone stooped  
and they looked toward Adele and Nick. He slid near her side, panic filling him then dred.  
  
"No.." He mumbled as he tried to get the Necklace off of her. She suddenly let out  
a piercing scream, her body convulsing as her eyes snapped shut and she collapsed. One of  
the men yelled a command in his dialect and Nick pulled out his knife and moved to slam it  
into Adele's heart. He sucked in a deep breath, his heart crumbling. "Goodbye my love.."  
He said silently to himself and moved to strike.  
  
"No!" A girl's voice screamed as she ran at her father and pushed him down.   
  
"Adele!" Evi yelled as some turbans picked her up and made their way out with  
her. One belted Evi in the eye sending her sprawling to the floor before he headed out. The  
rest of them tried to run off but most stayed to fight off the rest of the O'Connells. After  
another ten minutes they were on the ground.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" Axia screamed as she pounded on her father's chest, tears  
streaming down her face. Nick gasped and choked back a sob.   
  
"Axia..."   
  
"You tried to take my mommy!! She's not evil! She's not Evil!" Axia screamed and  
Nick gathered her in his arms and held her. "She loves me..." Axia cried. "She promised  
me Daddy.... she Promised."   
  
"Oh Baby.." Nick said as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. "Mommy  
didn't have a choice... Destiny took Mommy from us..."  
  
"Get her back!" Axia cried and Nick shook his head sadly.  
  
"I can't baby.... I can't... it's too late." He whispered and Axia let out a scream and  
collapsed in her father's arms in tears.   
  
"Evi..." Rick whispered as he pulled his wife to her feet. Her hair fell in her face  
and he pushed it away to see her eye. He gently rubbed his thumb over it as it started to  
show signs of swelling. He growled and she grasped onto him, wincing when his finger  
interacted with a soft spot. "Are you all right?" He asked, his concern for her  
overwhelming his anger for the bastard that had hit her. She nodded somberly and turned  
her head toward the crying child in the room. Alex stood next to his father as the three  
stared at Axia and Nick.   
  
"It begins..." Rick mumbled quietly, his eyes gazing sadly on his brother.  
  
"Somebody better start doing some heavy explaining." Evi demanded and Rick  
pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.   
  
----------  
I hope that it was good. It kind of answered all of the questions... Of course  
like except for last one.. "Where the heck is Adele and what happens now!?"   
I'm still trying to answer that one myself... eek... I know  
But what did you guys think? Lame? Bad Explanation?   
A true writer always wants to know when the suck.  
Please Review, they brighten my day.  
Mouse! 


	4. The Book of the Dead.

  
Writer : Mouse  
Chapter four of perhaps six... maybe seven full chapters.  
Chapter Title : The Book of the Dead  
E-mail : Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
Genre : Humor mostly, also drama and a little bit of adventure. :)   
  
  
Disclaimer : The Mummy and the Mummy Returns and it's characters belond to the movie  
Corporation it is thereby owned by. Only the three characters I have created  
are owned by me and not connected to the smash hit movies. :)  
  
Note to Readers : Hello friends! Here I present the anticipated continuation of the   
unfolding adventure... I must say I am so proud of this chapter, it is no   
doubt my favorite and things are only getting better! Two oldies but goodies  
finally make thier appearance... Ardeth who has been desperatly requested and Jonathan,   
one of my absolute favorite characters appear and add quite a lot of fun and  
new adventure! Not to mention Izzy.. who was added in by a last minute humorious thought.  
I love this chapter and I'm so excited to write the next one... I hope you guys do to.  
Review and tell me what you think! I desperatly want to know if you like it as much   
as I do!! It's really long but it's great! Besides if you think about it, it is so much  
better to get very long installments... then very short ones... Doing that is just plain old annoying.  
Enjoy! You're gonna love this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Evelyn O'Connell sat rigid in her train seat. She finally turned away from them and  
stared out at the looming desert before them.   
  
"Blimey.." Alex mumbled quietly, the shock of the story that Nick had just retold  
sinking in. "Mum... Aunt Adele wants to kill you."   
  
"Thanks Alex... I think Mommie knows that." Rick said gently and he motioned  
with his head for Alex to leave the car. Alex obeyed, he needed to check on Axia anyway.  
She hadn't stopped crying since they left Cairo. Evi remained silent for the remainder of  
the ride where they then switched to a boat which would deliver them back to London. She  
didn't speak until she was alone with her husband in their room.  
  
"Rick..." She said quietly as she had her back to him. He turned from the suitcase  
he was rummaging through to look at her. He made his way to her and gently rubbed his  
hands down her arms. "I have to go find her..." She said, her voice cracking with the  
emotion she was trying to hold back. At that Rick immediately spun her around to stare at  
her. He wanted to yell at her. She wanted to go rescue a women who wanted to kill her?  
She may be crazy but he certainly wasn't going to risk having his wife die in his arms for  
another turn around. He had every intention of leaving her and Alex at home while he went  
with Nick to murder the evil that had just been unleashed.  
  
"Evi.." He began but she cut him off, her lips taking over his in a soft and loving  
kiss. She pulled away slowly and he felt her salty tears slip down her cheeks as they rubbed  
against his own. He pressed his forehead against her's and closed his eyes tightly. His arms  
wrapped around her, never wanting to let go. "I can't lose you again..." He said, the  
desperate tone in his voice made Evi cling to him and feel guilty. She kissed him again, her  
lips lingering longer and taking a deeper taste. It was so useless to argue with her... and she  
wanted more then anything not to fight her husband on this.   
  
"I have to do this Rick..." She said quietly into his ear and he tightened his grip on  
her. "I'm going to that temple with you to find her Rick... I have so many questions..." She  
began and her emotions cut her off. Rick sighed and knew he was trapped. Ever since his  
wife had discovered Adele and their past life history she became obsessed. She needed so  
desperately to know so many answers... He felt torn. He just squeezed her tighter and  
sucked in a deep breath of her. He would never let her out of his sight... not even for a  
moment... she and Alex were all that mattered to him. All that he needed and all that he  
couldn't live without.  
  
  
  
Alex edged closer to Axia slowly. She stood on the railing of the ship and he gently  
grabbed her hand.  
  
"Axia." He mumbled and she jumped back from him, snatching her hand from his  
grasp.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried. "You aren't my family! I don't know you!" She said  
and she turned around. Alex gulped and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry about your Mom Axia... I just want to help."   
  
"You can't help!" Axia cried turning to stare at him, her small childlike face filled  
with turmoil. "No one can help her... Destiny stole my Mother!" She cried and she fell into  
his arms, her face being buried in his neck. Alex gulped and tentivly wrapped his arms  
around her.   
  
"I'm with you Axia... I'm not going to leave you now." He whispered quietly and  
she wrapped her arms around him and clung.  
  
"I don't want her to die Alex... I want to have her hold me again." Axia cried and a  
small tear fell down Alex's face. The horrid memory of watching his own mother die filled  
his mind and he held Axia tighter.   
  
"I don't know how Axia... but everything's going to be ok." He said and Axia  
looked up at him and then buried her face in his shoulder again. In what he had said she  
desperately wanted to believe.  
  
  
  
  
"Nick." Rick said quietly as he knocked on his brother's door. It creaked open into  
darkness and Rick switched on a light. He found his brother sitting at a table, an empty  
bottle in front of him.   
  
"I never got to say goodbye..." Nick said sadly and Rick slowly entered, closing the  
door behind him. "Rick do you think me a fool?"  
  
"Eleven years ago I would have thought you one..." Rick said as he sat across from  
him. Nick slowly lifted his head and Rick continued. "But knowing love myself... I don't  
think you a fool at all... just unfortunate."   
  
"Interesting way of saying it..." Nick said as he sniffed, a slight smile coming to his  
lips.   
  
"Me and Evi are going to come with you." Rick said and Nick looked up sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't... Adele is waiting for her... she will kill her."   
  
"Evi's stronger then she looks... besides she's made up her mind... to move her  
now would be like pushing down a solid brick wall..." Rick sighed as he ran a hand  
through his hair.  
  
"The British... who knows why they are so stubborn." Nick said sadly and a tear  
slipped down his cheek. "My baby's going to grow up without a mother... she's going to  
hate me for the rest of her life." Nick said and looked away. Rick looked at him sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate her... Children have been known to endure  
remarkable things..." Rick replied and Nick shook his head.  
  
"I was always second best... she loved her mother with such an undying love... She  
will be lost... just like me... but I have the feeling that we will never find each other and we  
will just keep wondering further and further away from one another in the dark... lost  
forever. Rick.." Nick said and he slammed the empty bottle down, his breath proving that  
he had devoured it all. "I have to kill my beloved..." He said tears running down his  
unshaven cheeks. "I have to kill my essence... my own life force... my daughter's life  
force... I've been condemned to hell and I'm taking Axia along for the ride!" Nick said  
sadly and he leaned back in his chair, his hand covering his eyes as more tears fell. Rick  
looked down sadly and just stood by his brother's side for a few more hours until Axia  
came in and wrapped herself in her father's arms, both falling asleep together.  
  
  
-=-  
  
His eyes stared at the black cloaked figure that sat across from him at the  
O'Connell's breakfast table. Sucking in a deep breath Jonathan Carnarvon opened his mouth  
to talk but only closed it. He was still a little jittery from the previous day's events. He  
suddenly wished for a bottle of Brandy... or Scotch at best but the man who sat across him  
wouldn't let him out of his sight. Thankfully he had received a telegram from his Evi that  
she would be arriving home very soon.   
  
"You know ole chap..." Jonathan began as he leaned forward on the table.  
"Perhaps we should keep yesterday's events between us." Jonathan said, a smile on his  
charming face as he pointed at himself then the cloaked figure. Ardeth Bay, leader of the  
Med-jai looked at him then looked towards the living room. Jonathan followed his eyes and  
winced, chairs were overturned, books ripped and scattered across the floor, lamps  
smashed. "Right then... nevermind." Jonathan mumbled then leaned back in his chair. Ardeth  
turned his dark eyes toward the wiry form of Jonathan Carnarvon. Ardeth never had any  
qualms with Evelyn's older brother other then at most times finding him cowardly and an  
inconvenience... yet the last time they had met Jonathan saved his life, almost more then  
once. That was something Ardeth would never forget, and because of it he had a higher  
respect for the man, especially now that he knew and could see through Jonathan's  
cowardly facade and see the strong, caring Brother that would do anything for his sister  
and for his friends.   
  
"Do you have any idea why they took the Book of the Dead?" Ardeth asked again,  
the urgency in his voice on the issue making the question sound deathly important and  
Jonathan sighed.   
  
"No old chap I told you before... here I was playing an innocent game of cards  
when those turban creatures invaded my sister's house and began destroying it. They beat  
the tar out of me... took the book and ran..." Jonathan replied and Ardeth looked at him.  
Jonathan had been doing more then just playing an innocent game of cards... he was drunk  
for one thing and was losing. Because of this he was about to start betting some of the  
O'Connell's possessions... like the Manor. It was by the grace of the gods that Ardeth had  
been here at that moment. Jonathan would no doubt be dead, mostly because he was too  
drunk to defend himself.   
  
"But you have the key..." Ardeth said raising an eyebrow and Jonathan smiled  
triumphantly. A pick-pockets glory. He pulled the octangular box from his pocket and  
smiled at it. He had pinched it from one of the robbers last night before he was knocked  
into unconsciousness, a large bump on his head reminding him of what they had hit him  
with. He would later ask Evi to destroy that rotten cheap five inch remake of the statue of  
Anubus.   
Suddenly they heard a slam of the front door. Jonathan jumped to his feet.  
  
"Evi!" He yelled as he ran toward the foyer. Ardeth rose and slowly followed after  
him.   
  
"Jonathan..." Evi said a little surprised as he ran up to her and grasped her gently  
by the shoulders.   
  
"If I'm not glad to see you.." He breathed out and Evelyn looked at him curiously.   
  
"Holy cow!" Alex exclaimed from the other room. "Mom... Dad... Look at this!"  
Alex said a little shocked as he surveyed the extreme damage to the living room.   
  
"Uh... wait a second..." Jonathan began but Rick and Evi walked past him.  
Jonathan walked toward O'Connell and Evi and Rick stared at the living room. For the  
mess the two were taking it rather calmly. Rick looked at Jonathan and pointed a finger at  
him.   
  
"All right... give me your key... You're moving into an apartment." Rick said and  
Jonathan laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh.. O'Connell... old chap, no need to get upset... I'm actually not to blame for  
this." Jonathan said with a smile as he pushed Rick's finger away slowly.   
  
"He is telling the truth." A deep accented voice said and Evi looked up to see the  
tall imposing figure of Ardeth bay, drenched in his usual black robes. Rick looked at him  
and nodded slightly.   
  
"Well... at least you're already here... now we don't have to look for you." Rick  
commented dryly and Ardeth raised an eyebrow. He would have imagined that his good  
friend would have reacted much like he had last time they had encountered...   
  
"What did happen?" Evi asked as she stepped over a fallen bookshelf.  
  
"Evi... it was terrible!" Jonathan exclaimed before Ardeth could answer. Evi turned  
to look at him and he began to continue on. "I was here... home alone mind you, catching  
up on my readings when all of the sudden these nasty men in red showed up and began  
tearing the place apart! I gave one a left... then a right..." Evi looked at him annoyed a  
little, her lips pursed together, her face reading, 'Liar'.   
  
"Hey Uncle John..." Alex said and Jonathan's head snapped toward his young  
nephew. "If you were reading why are their cards all over the floor?" Alex asked confused  
and Evi turned to stare at her brother, her expression much more annoyed. Jonathan pulled  
at his collar and laughed.  
  
"Jonathan." She growled, her arms crossing across her chest.   
  
"That's a very interesting question Alex..."   
  
"Nothing we can do about that now.." Rick suddenly said. "What were they looking  
for?" He asked calmly and Ardeth eyed him. By this time Jonathan was becoming rather  
suspicious as well. Gently Ardeth placed a hand on Rick's shoulder.  
  
"My friend... are you all right?" He asked and Jonathan began to examine his sister  
as well. Both looked tired and worn.   
  
"Long week and it's being extended..." Rick said and suddenly another figure  
entered into the room, a worn expression on his features as well. Ardeth turned to look and  
his hand reached for his sword. Rick grabbed his hand and Ardeth turned to stare at him.  
  
"Kill my brother... I'll hurt you." Rick said with his normal spark in his eye and  
Ardeth looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"So he has finally told you then?" Ardeth asked and Nick rolled his eyes, his form  
carrying his sleeping daughter over toward Alex.   
  
"Woah there..." Jonathan exclaimed as Nick walked past him. "Blimie I'm seeing  
double!" He said shocked, a hand rushing to scratch his head as he tried to fit pieces  
together. Alex laughed and pointed at Nick.  
  
"That's dad's brother Uncle John..." He said and Evi put a hand on her brother's  
shoulder and squeezed.   
  
  
"Right of course... I knew that." Jonathan replied and Alex grinned at him.  
  
"Sure you did Uncle John."   
  
"You're cleaning up this mess..." She whispered to him and he groaned.   
  
"But Evi..." He whined and she walked away from him to stand by Ardeth and  
Rick.   
  
"They have stolen the Book of the Dead." Ardeth finally answered and Evi's eyes  
suddenly came alive from her lifeless appearance before.  
  
"What for?" She asked shakily and Rick let out a breath.  
  
"I told you we should have destroyed that blasted thing after Am Shere..." He  
grumbled and Evi looked at him.  
  
"Darling you can't throw away a centuries old book that contains the secrets of  
Ancient Egypt... Not to mention the incantations of resurrection." She replied, the last few  
words coming out softer, knowing how deeply it had effected him to see her dead. Rick  
stared at her.  
  
"Yes.. something we won't need again because you aren't going to be put in a  
position to get killed again..." He spat and she sighed.  
  
"Well... what about you?" She asked and he blinked.  
  
"What about me?" He asked shocked and Ardeth sighed.  
  
"Someone is wanting to bring someone back from the dead... We must stop them  
before their goal is achieved."   
  
"Oh no... don't think it's that disturbing fellow Imotep again do ya old chap? That  
would really put a damper on my day." Jonathan said a frown lining his lips as a shiver  
running down his spine at the thought of the ghastly mummy.   
  
"The Book of the Dead brings people back from the dead Jonathan.. not from  
hell." Evi whispered quietly then she looked back at Ardeth and Rick.   
  
"Perfect... another problem to deal with... What do we do now?" Rick asked and  
Jonathan suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Have no fear O'Connell... Whoever stole that accursed thing certainly won't be  
able to get into it." Jonathan said with a small amount of pride as he produced the metal  
box. Rick stared at it, the octangular box, was disturbingly too familiar. Nick slowly made  
his way toward his brother, having been listing to the conversation faithfully as he attended  
to his daughter. Axia was lying on the couch, Alex watching over her as she slept. He  
leaned forward straining his ear to hear what was being said by the five across the room.  
  
"I think I know who has it..." He said quietly and the four adults turned to stare at  
him.   
  
"But what would she want it for?" Evelyn asked then her face went deathly pale.   
"Could she.... would she?" Evelyn began to mumble out and Ardeth looked at her then at  
Nick. Nick glared at Ardeth and flicked his wrist, pulling out a metal piece that opened into  
a long sharp blade.   
  
"Shh... don't talk." He commanded and Ardeth looked annoyed and angered.  
"Neferkare could use the book for two reasons..." Nick said, a sudden attentiveness and  
duty washing over him that swept away his melancholy as he let his attention fall to his  
brother's and Evelyn's face. Whatever they were about to face was not his sweet Adele  
who gave him love and bore him his beautiful daughter... This was Neferkare who was  
selfish and bent on only serving herself. "She could resurrect her father... Seti I... her  
emotional ties might be stronger then her thirst for revenge... but she could also resurrect  
Nefertiti... and take out her revenge on the Princess once more." Nick said and Rick looked  
at Evi then back at his brother. "Yet, since that fellow there seemingly held onto it, it's  
good to say that neither of those will happen."  
  
"Jonathan..." Evi said suddenly and Nick looked at her. "Jonathan.. he's my older  
brother... Jonathan meet Nick... Rick's twin." Evelyn said and Jonathan shook his hand,  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya chap." Jonathan said with a smile and Nick nodded, mutely replying  
with just a nod the same thing.  
  
"You hope she won't be able too... There is more then one way to open a book."  
Ardeth spat and Nick ignored him.   
  
"She would have to go to Hamumaptra... That's the only place that she could  
perform the incantation." Evi replied and she seemed a little comforted to know that the  
City of the Dead was all but buried and would take weeks to dig out.  
  
"My Friends... that is why I am here." Ardeth said drawing everyone's attention.  
Alex slowly walked around the couch to hear a little bit clearer. "Hamunaptra has  
re-appeared... I received word that a group of people had arrived there.. my men are  
currently staking it out, uncertain as to what they were watching for... yet now that I see  
him here... I know." Ardeth spat and Nick pursed his lips together.  
  
  
"Seems like you weren't doing your job very well if you let them in..." Nick spat.  
  
"If you would have killed her like you were suppose to years ago... we wouldn't  
even be here." Ardeth replied, his eyes narrowed, the intricate tattoos on his cheeks and  
forehead marking his superiority along with his frame and stance. Nick's eyes narrowed  
and he reached for his gun. Evi blinked and Rick suddenly spread his hands out between  
the two feuding foes.   
  
"Hey." He said, their eyes looking at him. Rick pointed a finger at Ardeth and  
poked him. "You... tender subject.. be nice." He turned his head back to his brother and  
did the same thing. "You... leave him alone... he's more helpful then he looks." Evi looked  
at her husband sadly. He held her gaze then thought for a moment, his brain forming a  
plan.  
  
"All right... here's what we are going to do..." He began and Alex rushed forward.  
  
"Let me come Dad..." Alex said and Rick's face softened. He bent down and put  
his hands on his son's shoulders.   
  
"Alex... I need you to stay here and watch over Axia and the manor... she's very  
important..." Rick began and Alex let out an annoyed sigh.   
  
"But Dad..." he began and Rick shook his head.  
  
"No But's... this is very important." Rick said gently and Jonathan nodded  
vigorously.   
  
"I agree... I'll stay here with you chap... we can protect that little girl and this manor with all that we have." Jonathan said with a slight smile and Evi glanced at her husband  
who was at the moment lost for words.  
  
"Once Neferkare realizes that her men had forgotten the key... she might send them  
back to retrieve it..." Ardeth said suddenly and Rick looked at Jonathan then back to his  
son.   
  
"Rick..." Evi said, her face flashing a sudden panic, her fingers reaching out to  
grasp her son's shoulder.  
  
"Right... You and Axia are coming with us..." Rick said as he stood.  
  
"All Right!" Alex said with a jubilant smile as he rushed over to Axia's side to tell  
her the good news.   
  
"Good Idea... I do better when I work alone anyway..." Jonathan commented and  
Rick looked at him amused.  
  
"You're coming with us too Jonathan..." He said and Jonathan gasped.  
  
"Why? What did I do?" He asked and Rick ignored him.   
  
"We need to get to Hamunaptra... and I know just how to get there..." Rick said  
and Evi looked skeptical, knowing exactly to whom he was referring too.  
  
  
-=-  
  
Ardeth stared disbelieving at the floating dirigible that loomed before them. He had  
hoped he would never set eyes upon the floating contraption again...   
  
"I still will never understand why you people can't stay on the ground." He  
mumbled and Rick clasped his shoulder.  
  
"Balloons don't tire as horses do Ardeth... Look on the bright side." Rick replied as  
he walked toward the man servicing the contraption.  
  
"No.. they pop." Ardeth replied stiffly and Rick glanced back at him.  
  
"I said bright side!" He yelled then he stopped a few feet away from the scrawny  
man.   
  
"Hey Izzy... guess what..." Rick smirked and the small black man's head snapped  
up, smashing into the wooden bottom of the piece of the boat he was working on. He  
stared at the wood, not wanting to look up from it.   
  
"Oh Please God... let my ears be ringing again... I know I just didn't hear the words  
of..." He didn't get to finish as he was pulled out from under the boat to face his worst  
assumption. O'Connell stared at him with a smile and Izzy let out a yell.  
  
"How did I know it was going to be you?" He asked a little terrified.  
  
"I need your help Izzy..." Rick said and Izzy's face hardened. He pushed Rick out  
of the way and pulled his coat down, trying to look more like the forceful Business man he  
was... or tried to be.   
  
"Look O'Connell.. if you can't keep tabs on your family.." He began but was  
stopped when he saw Alex. "Ah... well at least you held onto him longer this time."  
  
"Hiya." Alex grinned as he waved.   
  
"Come on Izzy.. you know you want to help." Rick said again.  
  
"If I knew I wanted to help you... I would have helped you already... It's that I  
know I don't want to help you which is why I'm not." Izzy clarified, his accent rolling off  
his tongue, his gold tooth shining.   
  
"All right... fine Izzy... I hoped it wouldn't come to this..." Rick said with a sigh as  
he pulled out a gun that was holstered by his side. He pointed it at Izzy and Izzy jumped.  
  
"No! Not my ass! It's still recovering!" Izzy said as he jumped away, his form  
heading to hide behind Rick's wife.   
  
"It's been more then seventeen years Izzy..." Rick said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"It still has psychological damage!" Izzy yelled and Rick sighed. Izzy turned and  
then let out another yell as he stared at the dark form of Rick O'Connell. Or was it? He  
turned to stare at his old friend Rick then back to the black haired man that stood before  
him.  
  
"Damn...there's two of them... I'm going to get shot twice..." Izzy whined and Rick  
finally had enough and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the balloon.  
  
"Come on Izzy... wastin time..." Rick growled as he pushed him toward the  
dirigible.  
  
"Excuse me... but since I am going to do you this extreme favor... even though I  
am unaware of where I am heading... I would certainly like to know how you are going to  
pay for this." Izzy challenged, his hat flapping slightly in the slight desert breeze.  
  
"We wish you to take us to Hamunaptra." Evi said gently and Izzy stared at her  
then back at O'Connell.  
  
"Is she serious?" Izzy asked and Rick nodded.  
  
"For the most part.. but about this... very." Rick said and Izzy contemplated this  
new information for a moment. Whoever didn't know about Hamunaptra was a fool. He  
also thought about what good fortune he had obtained from his last encounter with the  
O'Connell's. His eyes glanced around his now spiffy establishment... his portion of the  
large diamond from the Oasis of Am Shere made him quite rich, giving him chance to  
upgrade all of his planes and his dirigible.. not to mention get another gold tooth.   
  
"Give me thirty minutes." Izzy said and he hopped into the boat to begin to rev  
things up. Rick turned and walked back toward the group.   
  
"You trust this man?" Nick asked skeptically and Rick nodded slightly.   
  
"He's just one of our very helpful friends..." Evi responded and Rick looked at her  
and gave a faint smile. Evi smiled back softly, her features softening a little from the  
extreme tension that had been plaguing them. Rick would have more then anything leaned  
in at that moment to kiss her delicious lips when suddenly Izzy's voice brought him back to  
life.   
  
"Come! Hamunaptra awaits!" Izzy yelled and they all stared as the dirigible floated  
a bit, it tied to the cliff, waiting to be boarded.   
  
"Let's go... the fate of the world depends on us." Nick said casually as he scooped  
Axia up in his arms and boarded the contraption, his form cautiously followed by Ardeth  
Bay and Alex O'Connell who were carrying supplies.  
  
"Seems to me the world owes us a great deal as it is..." Evi replied and Rick  
grinned slightly.   
  
"Darling... I think I'm rubbing off on you..." He whispered softly into her ear and  
she smiled then he placed her in the dirigible.   
  
"Amazing thing truly." Jonathan said from behind him.   
  
"Come on Jonathan... time to save the world." He said as he grabbed the back of  
Jonathan's shirt and tossed him inside. Jonathan rolled and grumbled landing at Ardeth's  
feet.  
  
"If you ask me the same script is getting rather boring... Fight the bad guy... Save  
the world..." Jonathan growled.  
  
"Seal some treasure..." Izzy said joyfully and Jonathan's eyes suddenly came to  
life.  
  
"Ah... the bright side... our hard work is always rewarded." He grinned and Evi  
looked at her brother. She could almost see him drooling. She sighed deeply, the dirigible  
lifting off. She watched as her husband, her new brother-in-law and Ardeth began to take  
stock of their inventory of many weapons... She sighed walking past the children to the  
other side of the flying contraption. Night neared as they began their long journey. She  
couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of incompleteness as she stood on this ship... the last time  
she had stood here she had lost her most precious possession.. her son... Now she was  
flying across the desert to hopefully save... for that is what she intended to do... a sister  
from her previous life... a sister whom she had ruined. Evi almost felt disgusted with  
herself... she couldn't comprehend why in her past life she had tormented Neferkare so  
that would drive her to this destiny... As the cold air engulfed her she sucked in a deep  
breath. Her fingers suddenly gripped the side of the ship. Her eyes seemingly stared out  
into the void as images and faces flashed through her mind.... She was remembering  
something else.... but what?  
  
  
-------  
I noticed that I didn't do much with Axia.. but she plays a really big part  
in the ending and I'm still trying to sort her out and her emotions... I mean  
heck this has got to be tragic... So I'm just letting her float around very silently.  
I hope you liked this chapter! I certainly did and even I'm excited to see what  
will happen next! (how strange is that?) Review please.. A true writer always wants  
to know when they suck...   
  
Mouse. 


	5. The Past Returns...

Writer : Mouse  
Chapter 5 of more then I expected.  
Genre : Drama for the most part.  
  
Disclaimer : All characters not created by my are property to the motion  
picture corporation who created their installment.  
  
Note to Reader :   
Geez it's been a long time. This is a very short... I mean SHORT  
chapter. My apologies. I'm so swamped! Work, new carpet for the house  
(Which is a major pain!), my sister's new house (Which needs to be painted...  
Everywhere!) sigh... been a long week. The story turned out to be longer  
then I expected. I've written chapter seven... tho I haven't written chapter  
6... oops. Well, this picks up immediatly where chapter four left off and   
hopefully in a few days I'll have chapter 6 up. Sorry for the delay.  
Thanks for the reviews, I haven't gotten many lately which is kind of   
depressing but one review really blew me away... wow. Thanks, that was probably  
the greatest compliment on my writing that I have ever recieved... I really  
really appreciate that and I dedicate this chapter to you... pity it really isn't   
the best one. Well enjoy!   
  
  
  
The dry air of the deep desert and it's earthly smell seemed to vanish from Evi's  
senses as her eyes stared into the open nothing of the evening sky yet pictures and visions  
overtook her mind.  
-=-  
  
The deep intoxicating smell of incense flooded into her nostrils as elaborate colors  
danced before her eyes. Soft giggles filled the air, as feet padded through the ornate halls  
of the Egyptian Palace.   
  
"Wait! Neferkare!" A soft Egyptian voice called as she chased after the five year  
old that ran down the hall toward the ornate throne room of great King Seti I. Bright  
brown eyes turned, laughter lighting them up as they stared at the small form of her older  
sister that chased after her. Neferkare turned and burst through the large heavy doors of  
her father's throne room. Suddenly a deeply tanned hand reached down, grasping the child  
around the waist, her straight locks of onyx hair flew in her face as her breath hitched in  
her throat. Nefertiti ran into the throne room, her brown eyes searching it's contents. Her  
once expression of playful annoyance toward her sister suddenly left her features as joy  
etched it's way on her face. She raced towards a tall man who had stood from his throne.  
She raced to his arms but he stepped past her. She blinked and then followed after him,  
hanging near his legs as he walked sternly toward the door.   
  
"Papa!" Neferkare called out as she reached out with her arms toward the deeply  
tanned man, his face chiseled in annoyance.   
  
"Take her away!" He bellowed in deep Egyptian. A complete look of rejection  
flashed across Neferkare's face. The Med-Jai who held her tightly in his arms turned to  
obey his Pharaoh. Nefertiti grasped onto her Father's hand and stared confused as the  
Med-Jai took her little sister away from the room. Tears sprang to Neferkare's eyes and  
she hid her face in the Med-Jai's robe, willing herself not to cry.   
The thick doors to the throne room pounded shut. Nefertiti gasped and jumped  
near her father. Suddenly Seti I glanced down at her. He bent down and kneeled next to  
her, coming to exact eye level with the priceless child that stood before him with complete  
confusion and fear in her eyes.   
  
"Nefertiti..." He said gently and she stared at him, her large brown eyes glittering  
from the sunlight flooding into the room. "I don't want you to play with Neferkare in such  
a way as she is your equal... She is not. She is the reason why you do not have a mother!"  
The Pharaoh bit out cruelly and a gasp escaped from Nefertiti's lips, tears filling her eyes.  
"Yes, Nefertiti... The gods took away your mother because of Neferkare's birth..." He said  
and he stood, his form becoming rigid.  
  
"She killed Mommy?" Nefertiti asked in an unsteady voice and Seti I looked down  
at her with hard eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Nefertiti... Neferkare is the cause of your mother's death."   
  
  
Suddenly wind swept past her as memories and places moved like a whirlwind  
around her. Dizziness flooded into her mind until it finally stopped, resting on two forms  
who stood across from each other.   
  
"Why do you hate me?" Neferkare cried sadly, the small thirteen year old staring at  
her fourteen year old sister. They were dressed very differently. The Princess Nefertiti was  
drenched in gold and jewels as Neferkare was wrapped in simple silks of bland colors.   
Neferkare was as tall as Nefertiti and was much stronger. It scared the Pharaoh about how  
his second daughter was slowly over powering Nefertiti. It was because of that fact that he  
had doubled Nefertiti's lessons and made her train constantly... he would not let his  
daughter be defeated by a daughter he wished he had never had.   
  
"You killed our mother." Nefertiti said quietly, her eyes were a little soft and filled  
with grief. Neferkare suddenly cried out, her hands rushing to her head. So many years of  
screaming and yelling those words into her mind... she almost could not take it anymore  
  
"No!" She cried out as if was painful for her to think that. Nefertiti blinked and  
backed up. Suddenly Neferkare dived forward attacking Nefertiti. Nefertiti's form hit the  
ground hard and Neferkare began to pound on her, screaming at her.   
  
"Med-Jai!" Nefertiti screamed painfully as another blow interacted with her  
shoulder. Men rushed into the room and a young man grabbed at Neferkare pulling her  
into his arms and gripping onto her as she kicked and screamed. Another man rushed to  
Nefertiti's side to examine her injuries. His eyes became ablaze noticing the fresh bruises as  
they began to appear. He pointed a finger angrily at Neferkare.   
  
"Take her away!" He screamed hatefully and he gently slipped his arms under his  
Princess, lifting her to take her to a healer. As she was being dragged away the horrid scene  
finally came to light and a horrified gasp escaped Neferkare's lips.  
  
"Nefertiti! I'm sorry!" Neferkare screamed as she was being dragged away.  
Nefertiti sucked in a deep breath as she stared at her sister with horror. Her personal guard  
sat her up and she tentivly reached to touch her bleeding lip. When she saw the blood she  
looked back up at her sister and her eyes hardened and she looked away, her beautiful  
onyx hair making a show of her movement... of rejection.  
  
  
Another whirlwind swept past her and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes closing  
as her fingers gripped onto the wooden side of the dirigible.  
  
  
A screech was heard as flesh interacted roughly against the ornate floors of the  
palace. Neferkare looked up, her skin burning and her arms and legs sore. She stared at the  
hard face of her cruel teacher. Suddenly a dark tanned hand thrust down to help the fallen  
Princess to her feet. Nefertiti narrowed her eyes as she watched her father's mistress  
helped her sister to her feet after tossing her aside like a ragdoll with an illegal move.  
Anak-su-namun grinned, her dark eyes staring at the young Princess of seventeen. Her  
gold lips twitched with amusement and she spun her tridents in her hands. She glanced  
casually to the form of Nefertiti who watched with a hardened look. Her pale fingers held  
loosely her tridents at her side and Anak-su-namun let out an amused laugh.  
  
"Now there is a real challenge..." The women bit off cruelly in a heavily accented  
Egyptian. Neferkare shot a look to the other side of the training room and her eyes burned.  
Nefertiti. A rage filled Neferkare as she looked away from her sister. She rose to her feet  
quickly, her onyx hair falling perfectly around her shaped face... she was just as beautiful  
as her sister... just as strong... yet everyone, including father's bastard mistress treated her  
as if she was nothing compared to the real gem... Nefertiti. Her fingers gripped at the  
tridents in her fingers and she lunged forward, letting out a growl as her warning.  
Anak-su-namun looked casually towards Neferkare as she charged. Nefertiti blinked and  
took a step forward, her eyes immediately going to Anak-su-namun's hands. She watched  
with a little bit of horror as the dark tanned women positioned her trident in such a way  
that when the first blow from Neferkare came that the unusual sharpened tip of the trident  
would slam right through her skin and pierce her through the heart. A wicked grin spread  
across Anak-su-namun's lips as she contemplated her perfect plan. She could easily slay  
the unwanted seed and play it off as her loyalty to her Pharaoh. She wanted to laugh at that  
thought, the bastard of a man whom she loathed was her only ticket to real power... with  
her pet Imotept. A shiver ran across her skin at the memory of her lover and her smirk  
widened, her hand gripping for the trident which she had before purposely sharpened to a  
piercing point. Nefertiti moved quickly across the room and slammed into Neferkare's  
body sending her flying to the left. Nefertiti used her left trident to punch at  
Anak-su-namun's piercing one and the metal trident went flying. Nefertiti lifted her leg and  
kicked Anak-su-namun in the abdomen, sending the women flying to the ornate floor.   
Neferkare gasped as she interacted with the floor and she looked startled toward  
her sister and her teacher which now lay on the floor as well.   
  
"That was an illegal move Nefertiti!" Anak-su-namun snapped cruelly, her eyes  
ablaze with rage at having her plan foiled. Nefertiti took in a deep breath and stared with  
cold eyes at Anak-su-namun who lay near her feet.   
  
"Nothing more then what you have been doing. Leave my sight!" Nefertiti snapped  
and Anak-su-namun's eyes narrowed. Quietly she stood and stared ominously over the  
Princess then turned, her body making it's seductive way out of the room. She would have  
her revenge on the prized princess soon enough... Uncontrolled rage filled Nefertiti's body  
and she turned to stare cruelly at her sister who looked up with her with confinement and  
anger. Neferkare's body stiffened and she reached for her trident but her fingers let go of  
it. She was too weak to take on her sister.   
  
"I did not need your help!" She spat cruelly from the floor and Nefertiti held her  
weapons on Neferkare, making her back up slightly.   
  
"You fool! If you knew anything about fighting you would have seen the inferior  
mistake you had made... Never underestimate your opponent. Especially her... she would  
kill you in an instant as would many in this kingdom..." Nefertiti spat, her voice coming out  
low.   
  
"Like you?" Neferkare spat, her defiance remarkable as it screamed from every  
muscle in her body. Nefertiti stared at her then she pulled her tridents away and stood over  
her younger sister with a small sneer.  
  
"You might be a killer Neferkare... but I am not." She said quietly then made her  
way from the room, her training session was canceled. Neferkare turned red and she  
sucked in a haggard breath, wanting more then anything to release her rage and hatred and  
prove her dear sister right.  
  
"This is not over Nefertiti!" She screamed and Nefertiti casually glanced over her  
shoulder toward the fuming frame of her younger sister who still sat on the floor. Nefertiti  
then exited the room and walked to her own chambers... leaving her sister to plot whatever  
her mind would dream of.   
  
  
Evi blinked and kept staring into the sky... none of this was making sense. Another wind  
rushed past her as more images flew into her mind and she suddenly gasped.   
  
"Med-Jai! Quickly! My father needs you!" A frantic voice in Egyptian screamed as  
she pointed to the chambers of the High Priest Imothep. Suddenly she gasped as she saw  
shadows stabbing at her father's form. She cried out, screaming a no as her form toppled  
forward over the banister.   
A hand grabbed at her waist and pulled her back onto the balcony. A gasp escaped  
Nefertiti's lips as she was throne to the hard floor of the balcony. She looked up at her  
rescuer and she breathed out a breath.  
  
"Neferkare..." She said and jumped to her feet. She rushed past Neferkare to see  
what was happening across the suite when she suddenly felt a hard pricking pain enter into  
her back. Neferkare clamped her hand over Nefertiti's mouth, Nefertiti's great scream of  
pain being muffled.   
  
"It's my turn to be loved now..." Neferkare spat into her ear. Nefertiti's eyes  
flashed and she stared at Neferkare, her body was slowly slinking downwards. The pain  
was overwhelming as it surged through every part in her body. "You have stolen a life that  
should have been mine... I should have been born first... I should have been loved..."  
Neferkare cried, her eyes red and brimming with tears.  
  
"You should have never been born... you cost Egypt it's jewel... may the gods  
curse you forever... and may I haunt you for the rest of eternity!" Nefertiti breathed out  
and Neferkare cried out and then shoved the knife deeper into Nefertiti's back. Nefertiti  
groaned in pain and her body slumped to the floor, her eyes closing and her mind being  
enveloped in complete darkness...   
  
-=-  
  
  
Evi gasped, her eyes popping open suddenly shocked. Her fingers gripped onto the  
edge of the dirigible and her heart beat so fast she was afraid it would jump out of her  
chest. She sucked in large gulping breaths of the desert air as she tried to calm her  
trembling skin and rapid heart. Fingers brushed across her shoulder.  
  
"Evi old mum?" Jonathan suddenly asked. Evi gasped shocked and spun around  
quickly, her foot tripping on a coiled rope and sent her sprawling over the side of the  
dirigible. "Evi!" Jonathan screamed as did Rick as he dived toward them. He was almost  
over the side of the dirigible when Jonathan grabbed him. Rick stared down disbelieving, a  
horrifying fear gripping at his chest.   
  
"Evi!" He screamed, his eyes scanning the desert, seeing absolutely nothing... Evi  
was gone. He was about to go into hysterics when a hysteric voice answered.  
  
"Rick!" She cried out unnerved and her body swung from underneath the dirigible.  
Her black boot was caught in the rigging that was hanging under the contraption. Rick  
gasped and a sudden relief flushed through him... then horror as he saw her slip a little.   
Her head fell back and she stared shakily at the numerous dunes of sands that lay a  
hundred or so feet beneath her. "Rick..." She said quietly as she gulped. A hand suddenly  
grasped her foot and she turned to see her husband, his eyes alive with worry and fear. She  
pulled with all her might her body to a sitting position and she grasped onto his hand  
tightly. From then he pulled her easily back onto the dirigible. He quickly unhooked her  
foot from the rigging and then yanked her into his arms, clutching onto her.   
  
"I wish you would stop doing that..." He breathed into her hair, just comforted by  
the feel of her body pressed up against his. Jonathan let out an uneasy breath as he  
scratched his head and a shiver ran up his spine. His sister was a walking target for death  
she was...  
  
"De Ja Vu..." She said quietly into his ear as she clutched onto him, her fingers  
gripping onto the cloth of his clothes. Rick pulled back gently and stared at her, his hand  
gently caressing her cheek.   
  
"What happened?" Ardeth Bay asked staring at her. When she turned to look at  
him, his eyes captured her's and she knew he was not asking about how she had fallen but  
what she had seen that had made her so jumpy. (excuse the pun.)  
  
"I saw her... Neferkare... her birth... it killed my mother... then I saw... saw her...  
kill me..." Evi said shakily and she looked down, so shocked that she had seen it so vividly.  
She had almost felt the pain... she could almost taste her own blood in her mouth...  
Rick gripped onto her and her head fell into the crook of his neck. Rick's gaze found  
Ardeth's and he stared horrified. Ardeth stiffened and Nick stared at the three men who  
hung near Evi. What had he done by bringing these people into his cursed fate? His eyes  
fell on the sleeping form of his daughter... she hadn't said a single word yet. A deep grief  
fell upon him and he leaned forward, his head falling in his hands... Everything was his  
fault... Everything.   
Evi gripped onto her husband involuntarily. Her eyes were alive and they stared  
with horror across the desert... she didn't dare tell Rick about how she had seen herself...  
so weak that she could not even defend herself against a thirteen year old... it wouldn't give  
Rick much confidence and would possible make him turn the entire ship around...  
Truthfully it didn't give her much confidence... things weren't making any sense... yet new  
feelings began to stir within her... of hatred and betrayal...   
  
  
  
----------------------------  
It wasn't that short... but a lot shorter then what I'm use to.   
I'm still kinda confused on what to do next but don't worry... i'll work it out.  
Tell others about this story... I would love some more opinions. They are like water  
in a very very hot desert..you need them to keep the story afloat. Or something like that.  
Well! I hope you enjoyed this tiny installment... I think Imothept or whatever is spelled  
way wrong... my apologies. hehe... tell me what you think! A true writer always wants to   
know when they suck...  
  
Mouse! 


	6. Back from the Dead

Writer : Mouse  
Story : The Double Faced Mirror  
Title Chapter : The Resurection  
Chapter 6 of who knows how many.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nick, Adele, and Axia, Them I made up.  
  
Note to readers : I apologize for taking so long with this.  
It's been hectic. Fanfictio.net has been sick for a few days and I've   
been held up. Here is the awaited Chapter 6. It isn't that great because  
I kind of wrote it in like twenty minutes... but chapter 7 is great and   
I'll try and send that out in the next two days, it's already written.  
Well I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Loud voices were heard as horses galloped to the entrance of Hamanaptra. A man stood  
inside the temple entrance, his deep dark eyes staring out at the riders that were coming.  
His plan was coming along perfectly. Soon his goddess would stand by his side and she  
will once again regain the powers of Anubis and they will rule the world. A small grin fell  
upon his lips. She waited now for the Book of the Dead inside the temple. He had been  
tracking her for years... his interest in the secrets of Egypt turning to an unhealthy  
obsession and now he finally had her... she belonged to him. Egyptian dialect was heard as  
a hand ran towards him, bounding up the steps to hand him a large package wrapped in  
burlap. The hand bowed and Stefan glanced at him then turned away, entering into the  
deep depths of the darkness below.  
  
Brown eyes flickered up to watch a familiar form descend down the steps towards  
her. A smirk fell on her gold painted lips, her face a masterpiece of beauty. She moved  
forward, the gold scales of her top clanking, her beaded skirt revealing just enough skin to  
keep her pet on his leash. She was provocative and seductive, evil to the core... He soon  
found his way to her side and she stared at him.   
  
"My goddess I have brought what you have requested..." He grinned and she  
stepped forward, leaning on his body, her lips coming close to his ear.  
  
"Show me..." She whispered softly and a tremor went through his body. He walked  
to a table and unwrapped the burlap package. She followed and pushed him out of the  
way, her eyes glowing as she surveyed her treasure. She ran her fingers across its dark  
surface and then the lock  
  
"Are you pleased?" A deep English voice asked and Neferkare grinned, one of her  
fingers playing with the necklace that rested around her throat.  
  
"For the moment." She replied and the man walked to the other side of the table,  
his dark features a great contrast to hers. He was tall and sturdy but not at all bright. She  
smirked, his name was Steven but he refereed to himself as Stefan and he had somehow  
gotten it into his head that she was his. "Where is the key?" She asked quietly.  
  
"We were not aware there was one. A fact that can easily be remedied." Stefan  
smirked, his ego was rather large for the groveling types.   
  
"You fool." She suddenly spat and he blinked. "No doubt the book wasn't just  
waiting for us to collect.." Neferkare hissed. "The O'Connells know that we have obtained  
the book and they most probably possess the key.... They will come to Hamanaptra to stop  
me." Neferkare hissed and turned away from the table. Stefan approached her and gently  
slid his hand down her bare back. She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Yet, no one will stop  
me..."   
  
"No one my love." Stefan smiled and Neferkare grinned, this might suit her plan  
better then she expected. She stepped away from Stefan's grasp and towards an ornate  
throne. Seductively she settled herself into it and stared at the man who had brought her  
back seemingly from the dead... locking away her petty human self to reveal the Egyptian  
Goddess she was always ment to be. The fool... if only he realized how she used him... he  
along with the O'Connells will never leave Hamunaptra alive.   
  
  
  
"There it is!" Alex suddenly called from the other side of the dirigible. Everyone's  
head raised and they made their way to that direction. Silence came over them as they  
surveyed Hamanuptra... above the sands and glowing in all of it's mystic glory.   
  
"She no doubt has had many days to prepare for our coming... seeing that we have  
the key." Ardeth said and Nick shook his head.  
  
"No, she knew we were coming before that..." He said and Evi looked down at the  
city and wrapped an arm around her son.  
  
"Then let us not disappoint her." She whispered quietly and Rick looked at her.   
  
  
  
"Izzy.." Rick said as he grabbed Izzy's collar and yanked him foreword. "I want  
you to stay in this boat and watch these children with your life." He said forcefully and  
Izzy gulped. They had landed on the outskirts near Hamunaptra, successfully hidden  
behind a large sand dune. "We are going out to scout and meet with Ardeth's generals who  
will be a league away. At nightfall we will come back for all of our supplies and we will  
enter into the city." Rick said and Izzy nodded again.  
  
"Sure thing O'Connell." Izzy said and pulled his shirt back. He straightened it then  
looked at the two kids who were staring at him. He cleared his throat and walked toward  
the cockpit of the boat.   
  
"Right then... So I should stay here too?" Jonathan asked and Rick shook his head,  
cocking one of his guns before her replaced it in it's holder.  
  
"No, you're coming with us." He replied and Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Right then... so now would be a good time to give me a gun." Jonathan said and  
Rick looked at him and a smile curled at the end of his lips. He picked up a riffle and  
cocked it, handing it to Jonathan. Jonathan nodded and walked away, throwing the  
weapon's strap over his shoulder.   
Evi gently bent down and grabbed onto Alex and Axia.   
  
"I'll be back soon... please watch out for each other and... Izzy." She said casting a  
sideways glance at the dark man who stood watching over everything.  
  
"Don't worry Mum... we'll be all right." Alex smiled and Evi smiled as well. She  
hugged her son tightly and then hugged Axia.   
  
"Come on Evi..." Rick said and Evi walked towards him. Rick looked at his son  
and winked then he climbed out of the dirigible to join the others. Alex and Axia watched  
them depart and they sighed.  
  
"I hate being left behind." Axia mumbled and Alex nodded.  
  
"Look... let me show you something." Alex said as he walked to the other side of  
the dirigible. Axia obediently followed and watched as he dug through some netting to pull  
out a black octangular box. "My Uncle John let me.... uh.. borrow it." Alex grinned and  
Axia reached for it.  
  
"What's this now?" Izzy said as he snatched the object away from them.   
  
"It has no value except to open a lock." Alex said and Izzy examined the strange  
thing further.  
  
"A lock to what?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"The Book of the Dead." Axia said quietly and suddenly Izzy jumped back, the box  
falling to the ground.   
  
"I certainly don't want no part of that!" Izzy yelled, walking back to his part of the  
ship. Axia scooped it up.  
  
"This is what my mother needs." She whispered quietly and Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah... she needs it to do bad things all right." He said and Axia nodded and sat  
down inspecting the thing.  
  
"I wonder what she wants to do with it?" Axia asked into the desert air and Alex  
shrugged as he sat next to her. Izzy walked away, mumbling something about how insane  
this mission was turning out to be... not to mention dangerious for him. Eyes glanced at the  
three from all around them and they advanced towards the dirigible... the kids were to be  
taken alive and the key was to be captured.  
  
  
  
Evi and Rick were silent. Jonathan knew enough to keep quiet as well and he  
inched closer to his only family. They began there travel back to the dirigible as the sun  
began to set. It was a disaster watching Nick go under investigation from the twelve leaders  
of the tribes of the Med-Jai and Ardeth did not help the situation. Evi glanced at her  
husband and then at Nick. Nick was disband from the secret order of the Med-jai for  
failing to kill his wife and putting others in danger. Nick left swearing to finish the job  
himself and he would attack any Med-jai that stood in his way. That included Ardeth Bay.   
Finally they saw the dirigible in the distance and Evi sped up, Rick following after her.   
  
"Alex..." She called softly as she reached the side of the contraption and she looked  
inside. A confused face formed on her features and Rick looked around as well. "Alex?"  
She called and climbed into the contraption, Rick jumping in as well. "Axia?" She asked  
and the others neared the ship. They walked around till suddenly Evi let out a horrified  
gasp. "Rick! They've taken them!" She cried out and Rick rushed to her side, the bloody  
unconscious form of Izzy lay on the ground, a broken stick in his hands that he had used as  
a weapon to defeat whoever had attacked them. Quickly Rick grabbed onto his wife,  
hugging her into his chest as Jonathan rushed forward with Ardeth to check on the pilot.  
  
"He's out cold... but he is alive." Ardeth said and Rick held tightly to his wife who  
began to sob.   
  
"She has him Rick... she has our son..." She cried sadly and Rick looked at the  
others, a new spark of determination glinting in his eyes, fear being masked with them as  
well.   
Jonathan ran a hand through his hair and began to pace. He stuffed his hands in his  
pockets then he halted completely.   
  
"Oh no." He mumbled and everyone turned to look at them. "The key... it's gone."  
He said and Nick stared at him.   
  
"The kids must have it... it has to be why they took them into Hamanuptra." Nick  
said and he grabbed a large bag of artillery. "I don't know about you but I'm going in there  
to rescue my daughter now... anyone with me?" He asked and everyone stepped forward  
and began to grab supplies. Within minutes, they had left the dirigible and traveled to meet  
Neferkare.  
  
  
  
The man violently pushed Alex forward.   
"Watch it!" Alex yelled as he adjusted his jacket then he gasped meeting the eyes of  
a women who looked exactly like his mum. He felt Axia being shoved into him and he  
almost lost his balance.  
  
"My love... your key." Stefan grinned as he approached handing the black box to  
Neferkare. She smirked, taking it from his hands and she approached the children.   
  
"Hey that's not yours!" Alex yelled and tried to rush forward but a guard grabbed  
him and held him back. Alex struggled and looked at the women dressed in Egyptian garb  
before him.   
  
"Well, it is now." Neferkare grinned and another guard pulled Axia to her feet,  
holding her as steady as the other was holding Alex.  
  
"Mother!" Axia cried and Neferkare turned her eyes on the small child. "Mother  
it's me Axia! Remember me! Remember your promise never to leave me!" Axia cried and  
suddenly a loud smack was heard as the back of Stefan's hand cruelly slapped across  
Axia's cheek, knocking her to the floor. Neferkare's eyes flashed and she pulled a dagger  
from one of the turbans waists and stabbed it into Stefan's back.  
  
"You have out served your usefulness!" She hissed into his ear and his face  
contorted into pain as he fell to his knees in front of the children. Both of them screamed  
and Neferkare twisted the knife.   
  
"We were suppose to rule the world..." He quietly whispered and Neferkare's deep  
intoxicating laugh filled the room.  
  
"You fool... why would I ever share the world with you? You are nothing and I am  
glad to be rid of you." She hissed and his form fell to the sandy floor, his eyes wide open  
and his form dead. She smirked and looked back at the kids.   
  
"Put them in the cage... they can watch me make history." Neferkare smirked and  
the children were dragged away.  
  
"My mother's going to get you." Alex hissed and Neferkare laughed and grasped  
his chin, squeezing his cheeks together.  
  
"I'm counting on it." She laughed and Axia began to kick, but was no use against  
her guard.   
  
"Mother!" Axia cried and Neferkare smirked, fingering the octangualar box in her  
hand. Gently she twisted it making it pop open.   
  
"Bring in the body." She hissed to a hand and walked to a long table where five jars  
sat. A red turban entered and carried in the lifeless body and placed it on the alter. It's vital  
organs had been removed earlier and now she walked to the book of the dead. She pressed  
the metal key into it's hold and turned, the book snapping open.   
  
  
  
Rick and Nick walked forward, throughout the camp, their guns held high and they  
began to fire as unsuspecting men rose from their seats around their fires in alarm. Evi and  
Jonathan traveled after them, Ardeth keeping up the rear. Men sprawled to their deaths as  
bullets interacted with their chests.  
  
"So much for the sneak in at night approach eh Evi?" Jonathan asked as more  
bodies fell from Rick and Nick's weapons.  
  
"She has my child Jonathan... If she's going to play dirty... then so am I." Evi  
replied and Jonathan nodded, a gulp dying down in his throat.  
  
  
  
  
The large room loomed and Alex and Axia gripped to the bars of their cage as they  
stared at the women across the room. With a somewhat evil glint in her eye Neferkare had  
finished the incantation, her heavily accented Egyptian rolling off perfectly. Alex gulped  
and stared down at Axia who looked up at him too.  
  
"She's always been very resourceful..." Axia mumbled and Alex furrowed his  
brows. "Of course this really is quite different from that pasta puzzle she created when I  
was bored..."   
  
"I'd say just a bit." Alex said and turned to stare at his 'Aunt'. The body on the  
alter began to stir violently as it rose and sucked in it's first horrifying breath. The two  
children watched it convulse more then let out a painful scream. Neferkare stepped back  
and tilted her head to the side curiously. After a few minutes of shivering the creature  
finally turned, startled brown eyes that had been asleep for more then three thousand years  
looked at the cold eyes of a familiar face. Alex and Axia leaned forward, their fingers  
gripping onto the confines of their cage as they tried to steal a peak. When the creature  
turned to glance around it's surroundings and they got a look they stared at each other  
horrified. A terrified scream escaped both their lips as they turned to stare at the creature  
then back at each other... then at Neferkare then at the creature again.   
  
  
------------------------------  
I realize this is kinda short but I had to end on a cliffhanger.  
Sorry! Well, tell me what you think! A good writer always wants to   
know when they suck! To my faithful readers, I love you guys and   
sorry it took so long for me to write this.   
I'll post Chapter seven real soon for you guys.  
  
Mouse 


	7. The Mirror's Betrayal

Writer: Mouse  
E-mail: Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
Chapter: Seven I believe.  
Genre: Anguish, drama... heck everything! Whoo hoo!  
  
Disclaimer: The Mummy belongs to it's respective people. Tho I sure  
as heck wish I owned this...  
Wouldn't this be one kicken trilogy?  
  
Note to Readers: Talk about Luck. I was shocked to discover that people actually reviewed my last chapter.  
I thought no one liked this and forgot all about it because I had not recieved any e-mails.  
Fanfiction.net denied me of them! I threw in the towel and out of curiosity I checked and   
saw your reviews!! Man I so apologize for not putting this out sooner. What torture.  
Well, you will have to wait awhile for the next installment, it's on a cliffhanger for one  
great reason.. I'm stuck. I have everything outlined out so I know how to end it but I'm   
Stuck. Pray that I get unstuck. Hehe... And hey, e-mail me your thoughts!   
Pen2page@bellsouth.net. Without reviews I stop production... hehe I'm silly that way.  
Enjoy!! This is kickin!! You will adore it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evi lurched and Rick almost ran into her. The scream echoed from the deep dark chambers  
within. Rick wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and she tried to run forward.   
  
"That's my baby..." She cried out painfully and Rick held tightly onto her.   
  
"Our baby... and we're going to get him back." Rick said and his eyes hardened,  
his burden behind him carrying all the ammunition and supplies he would need to take out  
a small army... or one really spoiled, rejected Princess. Gently Rick pushed his wife behind  
him. "Stay behind me." He warned and she followed after him, Ardeth Bay, Jonathan and  
Nick bringing up the rear.   
  
"That pilot will be all right won't he Rick?" Nick asked and Rick shrugged, his  
torch held high in front of him.   
  
"He wasn't shot... he'll live." Rick said then quickened his pace, following down an  
eerily familiar path. Evi shook, her nostrils flaring slightly as an old feeling traveled through  
her bones.   
  
"Darling..." She began and Rick didn't turn but kept moving forward.   
  
"Uh-huh?" He asked and she let out a breath uneasily, the dead spirits that dwelled  
within this damned city unnerved her and images of alters and the dead flashed too clearly  
into her mind.   
  
"When..." She began and Rick almost smiled at her confidence. "When... we get  
through this... Darling I think it's definitely time we hang up our... adventurous ways..."  
She said, her eyes darting nervously around the place. That statement alone almost made  
Rick stop in his tracks. If he had a free hand he would have reached back and grasped  
upon her own but as it is, they were pretty full.   
  
"Can I second that?" Jonathan asked from behind them and Ardeth Bay nodded.  
  
"I shall third that." He said in his deep accent and Jonathan nodded and he took a  
few more hesitant steps forward, trying to keep up but still being over cautious. He took  
another step forward and the dusty floor beneath him vanished, his form sliding into the  
hidden sands below, catching him so off guard, his scream was only released in the bowls  
of the desert. Rick turned and stared at his wife, the light from the torch bouncing lovingly  
off their faces. Evelyn stared deeply into her husband's penetrating blue eyes. He nodded  
and wished he could hold her but she would be too much of a distraction if he did.   
  
"That sounds great." He breathed out instead and her eyes softened, a smile  
curving on her lips. "I think I'm ready to retire." He said, his old sly grin gracing his  
handsome features. Nick smirked from behind Evelyn and it took all he had to stay focused  
on what was going on around him.. his mind was a realm of chaos. Evelyn smirked as well,  
her eyes teasing him.  
  
"Indeed." She replied and Rick smiled, his form taking a step backwards. His gaze  
looked past her then his smile fell.  
  
"Where's Jonathan?" He asked suddenly and Evi spun around to stare.   
  
"Oh no." Evi said and turned back to her husband. Rick took a step back, his brows  
knit in confusion. Suddenly the floor slipped out from under his frame. His body felt  
weightless as he plummeted to the unknown depths below. "Rick!" Evi strangled out as she  
fell to her knees before the hole. Ardeth and Nick rushed forward and stood across from  
each other and looked down at the hole. Ardeth looked down at Evelyn and put a hand on  
her shoulder.   
  
"You must stay here." Ardeth commanded and Evi looked up at him and her eyes  
lit aflame.  
  
"What?! A deranged women kidnaps my son and my husband falls into a pit and  
you want me to sit here and wait?" She said as she began to rise to her feet.  
  
"Yes." Ardeth bit off and his look made her stand frozen.   
  
"Coming Rick!" Nick yelled as he jumped into the hole. Evi bent down to hear  
anything. She heard a rustle then a loud groan.  
  
"Nick!" Rick yelled and Evi gasped and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Rick!" She cried into the hole and Rick rose and looked upwards.  
Ardeth sighed and sheathed his sword on his back. Evelyn moved back and looked  
at him pleadingly.   
  
"Protect my husband... He and Alex are my world." She said, her eyes betraying  
her complete fear. Ardeth put a hand to her face and smiled gently at her.   
  
"I shall swear to always protect you and your family. You are my dear friends." He  
said and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead then jumped into the unknown hole. Evi  
gasped and stared down the hole where her husband, no doubt brother, brother-in-law and  
close friend had vanished.  
  
"Evi! Go back to the dirigible! Stay there!" Rick suddenly yelled and Evi's face  
twisted into anger.   
  
"You want me to leave you in a hole and desert my son?" She snapped.  
  
"Hello!" A voice yelled and Rick blinked as a dusty form began to stumble towards  
them.   
  
"Jonathan! What are you doing down here!" Rick yelled annoyed and Jonathan  
stammered then straightened his back.  
  
"I'll have you know it completely was not my fault the floor beneath me vanished!"  
He yelled and Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Evi!" Rick called and Evi stared down the hole. Fear and panic gripped onto him.  
His son was kidnapped... again and his wife wasn't near him where he could protect her.  
  
Tears threatened to brim over Evi's tender eyes. Her son was in danger, her  
husband was in danger... she was alone, and uncertain of what to do. She knew deep down  
that she wouldn't obey Rick in this... she could never wait outside as her family perhaps  
went to their deaths alone. Death... she gasped as the horrifying thought struck her.   
  
"Nefertiti..." A voice echoed down the hall and Evi's head jerked up. A gasp  
escaped her lips as the word was again repeated and it bounced off the golden walls.   
  
"Do you hear that?" Rick said, panic rushing to him as he stared at the three behind  
him. Nick's eyes widened and his chest tightened. He knew that voice very well... Seeing  
his brother's panicked face Rick looked back up and screamed again. "Evelyn!" He yelled  
and he waited... he gulped, a hand crushing around his heart... Why hadn't his wife  
answered. He yelled again and was only greeted by silence. He cursed and stared at the  
three men behind him with determination.   
  
"All right... my son is kidnapped... my wife is missing... We are getting out of here  
now." He said and grabbed roughly onto Jonathan, spinning him around to grab onto  
Jonathan's bag. He began to pull out dull red sticks and a grin came to Ardeth's lips.   
  
  
  
Evelyn's steps echoed down the deep historical walls of the great temple. She  
turned and began to head to the room where she was being taunted. Her teeth clenched  
and anger rushed through her. She felt bad that she had left Rick and the rest of them in  
that hole... especially without telling them where she was going. Yet, she remembered  
something that Jonathan had told her long ago... It's better to beg for forgiveness then to  
ask for permission...  
Finally she came to the main room and she slid to a stop, her eyes widening in  
horror. Another clang of metal was heard and Neferkare, drenched in gold swiped at the  
women across from her. Black wavy hair fell down the women's shoulder and she looked  
heavily weakened. The women cried out something in Egyptian and Neferkare struck her  
across the head, sending the women sprawling to her knees at Neferkare's feet.   
  
"Mom!" Alex suddenly yelled and Neferkare's head snapped up in the direction  
that the young boy was looking at.   
  
"Alex..." Evelyn said, an emotionless expression coming to her face as she locked  
eyes with Neferkare. An evil glint flashed in Neferkare's eyes and it was taking all she had  
not to laugh as loud as she could. Neferkare sucked in a deep breath, her chest rising and  
falling and she grinned. "I'll be there in just a moment darling... Mommie has something to  
deal with." Evelyn said and a devilish smirk played on Neferkare's painted lips. With a  
shove of her foot she tossed the weakened resurrected form of Nefertiti to the side. Evi  
stared at her, her face was a mask of hardness and determination, her angelic features  
poised for defiance. She took steps forward, her white shirt tucked tightly into her brown  
pants, leather boots covering her feet. Her physical appearance was quite different from  
Neferkare's... Neferkare was drenched in gold... scantly drenched, but in gold nevertheless.  
Her arms and wrists were adorned with gold, her black hair had woven golden braids, Evi  
stared at her, and a shiver washed over her. She was dressed in fighting armor... dressed  
exactly like she had been the day Nefertiti had defeated her... apparently she wanted a  
different ending this time... Evi wasn't ready to re-write just yet though.   
  
"Neferkare..." Evelyn said evenly and Neferkare gripped at her tridents, a sick light  
coming to her eyes, the pleasure of the kill... she could almost taste Evi's blood as it  
splashed across the dusty earth.  
  
"Nefertiti... come to dishonor me again?" Neferkare smirked and Evi turned and  
grasped two tridents from an abandoned sarcophagus. On further inspection Evi would  
have seen that it was the resting place where Nefertiti had been laid... but details were  
something that could wait for later. Raising the cold weapons in the air in a beginning  
stance, Evi turned and glared at her.  
  
"Good... you remembered." Evi spat and Neferkare's smirk faded, twisting into  
anger and she lunged. Metal clashed against metal as they began to walk backwards, they  
were blocking each other's hits, hit for hit. Suddenly Neferkare growled and kicked, her  
foot interacting with Evi's side, sending her sprawling against the first three steps of the  
royal staircase where Imotep just years before lost his priceless immortality in the  
underground chamber.   
  
"Evelyn you child... How dare you even think you can be a match for me?"  
Neferkare spat as she held her tridents at Evelyn's throat. Evelyn sucked in deep breaths  
and stared at her, her deep brown eyes shooting daggers into Neferkare's. "Did you not  
think that I would devote my life to beating you? You silly fool... I bet you never dreamed  
that the past would come back to bite you in the ass.." Neferkare smirked and Evelyn  
continued to stare. That was Adele talking. Suddenly a deep Egyptian accent caught  
Neferkare off guard.  
  
"I should have finished you off when I had the chance." The Egyptian syllables  
came out clearly and a trident smacked across the side of Neferkare's head, sending her  
sprawling to the left, blood trickling from the wound near her left ear. She turned to stare  
angrily at the form of Nefertiti. She looked identical to the two women in every way, yet  
her features were much more chiseled, she was priceless and every inch of her screamed  
her nobility. She pointed her trident defiantly at Neferkare. "You have angered the gods!  
First you steal their jewel in taking our mother's life... then you take mine as well?!"  
Nefertiti screamed in deep Egyptian. Neferkare growled, the sound turning into a cry of  
anger as she rushed forwards. Evi watched the spectacle of flying tridents, the metal  
clashing against metal. Neferkare was right... she was most likely no match to her  
strength... but Nefertiti... she might pull it off. A sudden urge inside of her couldn't let her  
just sit there and watch as a helpless spectator. Gripping the metal weapons in her fingers  
once more she lunged toward the battle. 'Forgive me Rick...' she whispered quietly into  
her mind. 'But I can't stand by... this was my life and it needs to be finished.'   
She joined the battle and Nefertiti glanced at her and Neferkare turned slicing at  
Evi, her shirt ripping at her sleeve as the cold sharp metal interacted with her soft skin,  
slicing it deep. Evi let out an annoyed cry as she began to back up, Neferkare pounding  
upon her. Nefertiti rushed forward and grabbed onto Neferkare's hair, the violent tug made  
Neferkare's neck snap back and Nefertiti sliced off a large chunk of her hair. Evi backed  
up onto the steps, holding her tridents out and Neferkare turned to stare enraged eyes at  
Nefertiti.  
  
"Next time I will settle for your flesh." Nefertiti spat as she let the dark black  
strands fall from her fingers to hit the dust. Neferkare growled and lunged. Her elbow  
interacted with Nefertiti's stomach making the Princess double over in agony. She grabbed  
Nefertiti by the hair and yanked her toward Evelyn.   
  
"I am the Princess of Egypt!" She cried and Nefertiti glared at her with hatred.   
  
"Think again." Evi spat in Egyptian as she kicked at Neferkare's stomach, sending  
her falling to her bum back on the dirt. Nefertiti collapsed on the steps and Evelyn rushed  
forward grasping onto her hand. A spark traveled through them and their piercing screams  
filled the underground chamber...   
  
  
  
"I am most glad she is not my lifemate... or I would have tied her to a pole by  
now." Ardeth said dryly and Rick shot him an evil look.  
  
"Hey... That's my wife! I love her, stupid ideas and all! Though this one I'm going  
to kill her for..." Rick growled as his fingers lit a dull red stick of TNT.  
  
"Right... shouldn't we be behind something? This flying debris is dangerious you  
know..." Jonathan asked uneasily from behind Rick and Rick tossed the stick to the left.  
They all ducked and hoped that this would lead somewhere. All the other sides of the holes  
had been dead ends. Rocks and sand splattered across the room and dust filled the  
chamber for the third time. The men waved at it with their arms and Rick rushed forward.  
A small dot of light was shining through the dark crevice and he grinned.  
  
"Got any more of those sticks there O'Connell?" Jonathan asked from behind him  
and Ardeth walked forward and kicked at the gaping hole which two inches further would  
lead to their escape.   
  
"Nope. Start digging." Rick commanded and Jonathan gulped.  
  
"Perfect..." He groaned and the four men began to push against the wall. More  
light was slowly being exposed as the thick rock of an Egyptian wall slowly deteriorated  
and crumbled. Suddenly piercing screams echoed down the halls and interacted with their  
ears. Rick gasped and rushed forward, pressing against the wall with all his might. His face  
was close to the small opening and he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him too.  
  
"Evelyn!!"   
  
-----------------------------------  
Did I lie? You enjoyed it didn't you... begging for more?  
Ack! So am I... hehe... don't kill me I'll try and get out more soon.  
Remember to review!! A writer always wants to know when they suck!  
Love Mouse. :P 


	8. Death.

Writer : Mouse  
Title : The Double faced Mirror / The mirror's betrayal.  
Chapter : Eight of heck who knows...  
Genre : Violence, angish  
  
Disclaimer : All mummy people except the ones I created belong to the Mummy people  
sadly... even though I still think this would be one kickass sequal, but   
hey that's just me wanting to see another mummy movie so badly that I'll  
even settle for my sucky writing.  
  
Note to Reader : Hey everyone long time no write eh? I want you all to know that this  
was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write and it's the shortest... strange  
no? Well, it was awful! You are all going to hate it... it's not nearly as good  
as my others... It will probably confuse you all soo much! If it does I'm sorry  
but don't worry it doesn't end here... I'm going to write more and explain what   
the heck just happened... hopefully... hehe... Enjoy..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world vanished as white light flooded into the only existence around them.  
Pictures and moments interacted on the big nothingness surrounding them.   
  
~*~"Nerfertiti..." A deep rhythmic voice said and a small girl ran into the deeply tanned  
arms of a strong man who held her close.  
"Father!"   
  
  
~*~Death loomed in the air as the two children stood before the coffin. Tears trailed  
down pale cheeks and the older boy gripped onto his sisters hand.  
"Come on Evi... it's time to go." He said forcing himself to be strong as he gently  
pulled his sister away.  
"Mom..." Evi cried sadly as she threw herself into her brother's arms.  
  
  
~*~Strong hands encircled the slender perfect waist of his Princess as he pulled her  
against him, her lips capturing his in an urgency even he had never known. She mumbled  
to him in heated Egyptian and he pressed her against the golden wall of her chamber,  
lovingly kissing her breath away. Their secret affair alluded the Pharaoh and his guards, her  
love for him masked all others that she betrayed even her father to have him.  
  
  
~*~ "You're probably wondering what a place like this is doing in a girl like me." She  
slurred and Rick O'Connell stared at her with mild amusement.  
"The thought had crossed my mind..." He mumbled and his heart beat quickened  
when she approached him.....  
"Mr. O'Connell... I'm going to kiss you..." She said, her bright eyes staring into his  
own and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.  
"You can call me Rick." He mumbled as her form inched forward, his heart  
suddenly soared as he saw her face light up at the notion.  
"Rick..." she repeated and he felt a shiver go down his spine and he gulped slightly  
as she leaned forward. Suddenly she collapsed into his arms, unconscious.  
  
  
~*~ "Nefertiti..." Her father's booming voice filled the room and she stood quietly  
awaiting his announcement. His arm motioned towards the door and she watched as it  
opened, a women deeply tanned emerging from the shadows. "Meet Anak-su-namun..."  
He said and Nefertiti's eyes stared at the women, her brown eyes eyeing her suspiciously  
and she looked at her father curiously who stood, with pride beaming towards the both of  
them.   
  
  
~*~ "Evelyn O'Connell... kind of has a nice ring to it if you ask me." Jonathan smirked  
elbowing his sister who's only focus was upon her husband, their eyes locked in a  
passionate interlude that only they were sharing. Gently he reached for his bride to slowly  
pull her into his arms.  
"I certainly like it." He mumbled huskily as he bent down, his lips pressing against  
her's lovingly.   
  
  
  
Pictures flashed in a succession, each memory forming together, each thought  
taking captive as more images flashed into reality. The betrayal of Anak-su-namun and  
Neferkare... the death of Nefertiti's lover and her own death. Images of Jonathan, Ardeth  
Bay and Rick flashed isessently focusing on the main points that had occurred in Evelyn's  
life... Her wedding... her love... her first born child Alex.   
Pain surged through them as the room vanished into darkness and suddenly the  
world came crashing back into reality. Their hands clasped onto each other, deep brown  
eyes staring into deep brown eyes as horror passed through them. They were the same.   
A deep bubbling laugh erupted from Neferkare's throat as she stared down at the  
two women. She struck making both women roll away from each other.   
  
(I actually don't know how to explain this but as to say that through their touch,  
Nefertiti and Evelyn became the same person... just in two different bodies. Both are  
Nefertiti and both are Evelyn. Since they are the same I'm not sure how I am going to be  
able to tell them apart or refer to them. So, sorry but it looks like your just going to have to  
guess like I am!)  
  
"You will never defeat us Neferkare!" They cried in unison, their deep Egyptian  
accents rolling off beautifully as they moved further up the stairs coaxing the brazen  
Princess further.   
  
"I've done it before what will prevent me from it now!" Neferkare screamed back  
and she lunged, attacking the first one she encountered. "Once I kill you I'm going to kill  
your family and then take the world..." Neferkare hissed pushing one of them further up  
the steps. Alarmed both cried out.  
  
"No!" They said, their voices coming off in a startled frantic British and finally  
Neferkare lifted her hand smacking the Nefertiti she was fighting into the face then stabbed  
her left trident into her shoulder, making her cry out in agony and pain. With a shove she  
tossed her down the railless steps over into the darkness below.   
  
"No!" The other one cried, a shocked pulse of pain surging through her body as  
she felt her other half plummet to most likely her death. Neferkare waited, her chest rising  
in deep exhilarating breaths and a sick pleasure traveled through her when she heard the  
woman's frail body interact with the hard cement below. Laughter escaped her lips once  
more and she charged forward towards the other one who stared at her with defiance and  
hatred. Nefertiti/Evi lunged and jumped into the air, her form flying down the rest of the  
steps to the sand below. The impact drove her body to the ground and she tried to push  
herself to her feet.   
  
"Mom!" Alex's voice screamed, the fight finally coming into his view and Nefertiti  
sucked in a deep breath, her dark eyes staring into his own and she weakly mumbled his  
name.   
  
"Infidel! You've lived in this dream world long enough Evelyn... It's a shame it has  
to end this way but you were in my way.... imagine sister... we could have had it all."  
Neferkare hissed, blood trailing from her lip as she stared at the women below her.  
  
"You will never win this Neferkare..." She hissed and Neferkare descended  
towards her, by the time she had reached the bottom Nefertiti (Evelyn) had gotten to her  
feet, her form in perfect stance as she awaited her enemy. Neferkare lunged and metal  
crashing against metal filled the large room. Neferkare pushed Nefertiti back, and then  
slammed her trident across Nefertiti's head making her stumble away. Blood slowly began  
to pour from her new wound and she stared at contempt at the women before her, she  
twirled and interacted with her again, the brilliant clash of tridents created sparks as they  
encountered each other. Finally Neferkare had enough and spun her enemy, she slammed  
her foot brutally into Nefertiti's back sending her crashing to the ground with a painful cry.  
Her tridents slipped from her hands with the force of her impact and a surge traveled  
through Neferkare, a perverse grin spreading on her lips as she slowly walked around to  
face her hated sister. Slowly Nefertit/Evi lifted her head, pain surging through every  
portion of her body. She was covered with dust and a mixture of blood. Neferkare bent  
down, grabbing her white shirt collar and yanked her to her knees, her face close to her  
own.   
  
Footsteps coming from the other side of the room made her head snap in that  
direction, her deep brown eyes began to twinkle when she noticed her intruders.  
  
"Evelyn!" Rick called loudly and Neferkare let out a laugh, it's profligated sound  
echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Sweet Evelyn... Time to die..." Neferkare taunted and in a swift movement she  
shoved her trident through the women's chest, immediately interacting with her heart.  
Pleasure surged through Neferkare's bones as she watched her enemies eyes widen in  
horror and her face contort into utter agony.  
  
"No!" Rick screamed at the top of his lungs, his brother in law, brother, and close  
friend quickly following after him as he took of running towards his slain wife. Neferkare  
twisted the sharp object in Nefertiti's chest, making more flesh break and blood flow.  
Nefertiti choked out an agonized cry and Neferkare quickly ripped her weapon out of her  
dying enemies carcass. She stepped back watching with pleasure as she collapsed to the  
ground. Her form was caught by her despondent husband, his frantic face and emotions  
that of horror and ultimate sadness.  
  
"Mom!" Alex screamed, his hands gripping into the rails of his cage, shaking the  
bars sadly as tears spilled down his face.   
  
"Evelyn... Evelyn... Don't leave me..." Rick cried desperately, stroking her face,  
her blood pouring out over him and he began to weep harder. A sadistic grin formed on  
Neferkare's lips and she raised her trident, preparing to slam it into her enemies lover.  
  
"Dad look out!" Alex screamed petrified and he watched as his uncle launched  
forward throwing himself on top of the mad witch who had taken his mother.   
  
Everything was forgotten around them, the agonized cry and battle sounds melded  
away and Rick stared desperately at his love, his best friend and other half.   
  
"Evie..." He cried, his tears splashing on to her cheeks. She struggled to breath and  
finally mumbled in Egyptian, her eyes never leaving his own. He heard her take her last  
breath and her body went limp in his arms. "Evelyn?" He asked desperately.  
  
"I will love you forever...." Jonathan translated sadly and Rick let out a horrified  
scream, pulling is slain wife into his arms.   
  
"Evelyn!" He screamed agonized and Jonathan closed his eyes, a sob threatening to  
tear through his chest as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"No!" Alex cried, jumping around his cage trying to get free as he screamed.  
"Mother!" He finally collapsed to the floor and began to wail, Axia being his only  
comfort... His mother was dead.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
-hides- Remember any murderious intentions or threats will greatly make the writing   
process of this extremly extended!!!!!!! Please like don't hate me and keep tuning   
in... it really should get better... i hope... heh... give me some feedback... a good  
writer always wants to know when theys suck.  
Forever... Mouse. 


End file.
